Destiny
by OnlyMondler
Summary: They had a rough beginning... but can Destiny bring them together?
1. Not Without Trying

AN: So I can't even express how thankful I am to have so much support from you guys. This next one is a little different. So here's what you need to know. Chandler is dating a girl named Maria, but Monica has a crush on him. So enjoy…

"I have to go, honey," Maria says, and a massive pang of jealousy hits me hard. It's not easy watching your crush, it's also not easy watching them be all romantic with them.

As Maria rises from the orange couch in the middle of the coffee shop and my eyes fill with unshed tears as she leans down and kisses him. Sure they are in love and I shouldn't feel like this, but it's Chandler. My Chandler.

Only two people on this planet know about my secret love for Chandler. Rachel and Phoebe. I know it's a total cliché, but they are like my sisters; I had to tell them.

Of course my state of distress doesn't go unnoticed by Phoebe and Rachel. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rachel give Phoebe a nudge. And my eyes fill with more tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I say quietly, and quickly bolt to the bathroom. The tears finally finding their release on the way.

I sigh, sadly, and lean against the wall of the bathroom and put my face in my hands. I have harbored this crush on Chandler for so longer I don't know how much longer I have until I burn out. I just always assumed that it would go away at some point. I thought that I would just move on, find someone. I never realized that I would fall in love with him.

Frustration rises in my body and let out a loud groan into my hands. Needing to find some sort of release I hit the wall next to me, hard, in frustration.

I look at myself in the mirror trying to compose myself. My tear stained face won't do me much justice when I go back out there. Phoebe and Rachel will know why, but Joey, Ross and Chandler will have questions. Especially Chandler.

Why did I did have to fall in love with my best friend? I ask myself.

We have always been incredibly close but when Chandler started to date Maria out friendship lost its spark. I really don't know how to explain it, but something died between us. It's quite saddening, actually.

Chandler and Maria have been dating for almost a year. When the relationship first started my feelings for Chandler began to change. But I chose to ignore it. Brushed it off, believing it was nothing. But, as the relationship progressed the crush I harbored grew stronger and stronger.

The moment I realized I loved him was his seven month anniversary with Maria. He had just told her that he loved her and something inside of me died, realizing I just lost him. He was with someone, he was happy. He will probably never love me back.

The past three months have been crappy. I've been trying to convince myself that I'm just jealous of him having a relationship. I guess I'm still in denial about the whole situation. But it's not like I've had to deal with the whole situation by myself. Phoebe and Rachel have been a massive help.

I told them the very day that I realized I loved him. And they have been nothing but supportive. They have tried to make me go on dates, but none of them ever worked out. They even tried to convince me to talk to him. But me being the moron that I am decided to ignore that option, believing that it would ruin my friendship with him.

So I carried on with my sadness and self-loathing. I got pretty good at covering up my own feelings when I was a kid, so I started to use that as my advantage. Although, every time Maria is around I start to lose my composition. She always it sitting close to him, holding his hand, telling him that she loves him every time she leaves. I used to be the one who held his hand, and sat a little too close to him.

I look at myself once more in the mirror nodding as I walk out of the bathroom. My dignity had taken a great hit a few months ago, but I won't let get to me. Not now. Not like this.

I look at the orange couch and see that the boys have departed from the coffee house leaving just the girls.

I bite my lip, in attempt to compose myself. As hard as it is, I know I can tell Phoebe and Rachel anything.

"Hey," I whisper as I approach the couch.

Rachel and Phoebe look at me suddenly, realizing that I have returned. "Hey," they whisper back. I sigh and take my place on the couch, sitting between my two friends.

"Look, I know you two are just going to tell me to move on, but I'm tired of hearing that. Because the truth is I'm not ready to move on." My latest realization is big. Not just for me, but for them too.

Rachel looks at me sympathetically and takes my hand. "Honey, I know this must be hard, but you _have_ to move on." She says and my eyes fill with tears once again.

"Yea, Rachel's right. He's happy, he's in love. And Maria is a great person. So maybe we need to accept the fact that he might spend his life with her." Phoebe says softly. As the tears spill out of their reservoir, Rachel and Phoebe pull me into a hug. It's so painful to even think about that. She doesn't deserve him. And he shouldn't marry her, he should marry me.

Wow.

That makes me sound very selfish.

They keep telling me to be happy for him, but how? I love him, how can I be happy for him when I love him?

"Mon, it's time to move on." Rachel whispers.

Move on.

No, I'm not letting him go without at least trying…

TBC…


	2. Lone Star

I place the tea kettle on the stove and turn so I face the peninsula countertop. With a sigh I rest my elbows on the surface and wrap my own hands around my neck. It wasn't a very pleasant day on my part.

One thing about Maria that I have learned is that she overly protective of Chandler. If any girl (including me) tries to get close to Chandler she will go into super hyper girlfriend mode. That's basically where she will make it very clear that he is taken.

So in today's instance Chandler and I were alone in the coffee house. It was just like old times when our limbs were all tangled up together and we would just talk. It was amazing to see him as my best friend for a change. You know instead, of I'll-do-anything-for-my-girlfriend Chandler. Although the second Maria walked into the coffee house, anger filled her eyes. Seeing this Chandler quickly pulled away from me, and walked over to Maria to try to reassure her.

While Maria tried to cover up her real feelings about me, for Chandler's sake, she never looked at me. Not once.

Chandler ended up going to work, that's when Maria came clean to me about her 'feelings'. But what she said crushed me, it crushed me.

 _"Look, Monica, I don't know you very well. But I can tell that you like my boyfriend. He tries to reassure me that you guys are just friends…but I see the way you look at him. So all I'm asking, is for you to take a step back."_

The pain in my heart was so strong that all I could do was nod. And boy do I regret it.

The sound of the kettle boiling snaps me out of my reverie. I turn to the stove and slide the kettle off of the stove and onto the counter. I look over into the mug that I'm about to fill with hot water. It's empty, just like my heart.

I fill the mug with the hot water and place the tea bag inside. I look around the empty apartment as I take the hot glass in my hands. I look out to the picture window and see all the stars that fill the sky.

Sometimes I think stars symbolize people sometimes. You'll look up at the star and you'll see a group of stars put together. Then you look to your left or right and there will be one star that is all alone. The lone star, I like to call it. I feel like the lone star at times, but right now I _defiantly_ feel like the "lone star".

I whip my head around to the sound of the apartment door opening. Rachel. Thank God.

"Hey, Mon," she says with a genuine smile. I force a smile in return and turn back to the picture window. "You ok?" I hear Rachel ask. With a sigh I look down into my now dark tea. 

"Mon?"

I know that the tears are clinging to my eyes, but I chose to ignore them. "It's too hard," I whisper.

I screw my eyes shut as the first tear rolls down my face.

"Mon, honey, what happened?" Rachel asks softly.

My throat constricts, and a sob escapes my lips. "Maria, s-she told me to- to take an s-step back" I shudder out. "She told- told me to stay away from him," I cry.

I tuck my chin to my chest as I cry. Not believing the day I had.

I feel Rachel's arm wrap around my shoulders as I continue to cry. I can hear Rachel whispering assuring words in my ear, but my brain isn't possessing them.

Rachel's hand lifts my chin up so I can look at her. The tears that shine in her eyes catch me off guard. Over that last few months she has seen me cry on multiple occasions, but I think this time caught her off guard.

"It'll be ok," she says in a hushed tone.

A small smile tugs at my lips, knowing that it's just a minor setback. Rachel pulls me into a tight hug as the apartment door swings open.

We pull apart and see Joey standing in the door way to the apartment.

"Hey, Mon, do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Joey asks as if he's in some sort of distress.

I was about to ask why, but then I hear a yell come from his apartment. It sounds like fighting. "Chandler and Maria," Joey explains seeing Rachel and I's face.

Joey's sad face looks almost scary. This isn't the first time that Chandler and Maria fought. In fact it seems like their always fighting. I'm surprised that Chandler is still happy with her.

This fight is different, though. Usually their fights will be about the future; relationship opinions; cheating accusations.

This one seems to be about us. And by 'us' I mean me, Joey, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe.

 _"Chandler, all I'm asking is for you to find new friends!"_

I cringe as Maria screams.

 _"What's wrong with my current friends?!"_

Thank god he's putting up a fight.

 _"They are attached to you like some barnacles, especially the girls! My god, what was that in the coffee shop today between you and Monica?!"_

I feel my heart break at the mention of my name.

 _"That was nothing! We're best friends, so what?!"_

Joey and Rachel stare at each other searching for answers, while I on the other hand continue to stare at my open apartment door that leads to Chandler's.

 _"So what?! So what?! What do you mean so what?! For the love of god Chandler you couldn't keep your hands off of her!"_

 _"Yea, that's what we do! You haven't learned anything about me! All of my friends know that, that's what Monica and I do!"_

 _"Well stop!"_

Silence.

Chandler's response isn't loud enough for any of us to hear. But my heart constricts knowing that he agreed to her.

"Joey, close the door." I say in a whisper. Obediently, he does.

I sigh as I turn to Rachel in defeat. Wow. That's not like me to give up. But I have to.

"I lost him, I give up."

TBC…


	3. Happiess Doesn't Come Before Some Pain

You know that state when your awareness level spikes down to the point you look like a living statue? Obviously we have all been there. But right now I feel more like I'm dead than a living statue. I feel like a part of my being died last night. But that sad part of the truth is part of me _did_ die last night.

Lying awake in bed thinking about last night's events isn't doing my exhausted body any justice. But then again neither is my high level insecurities. I don't know what to think anymore.

Am I not his friend anymore? Does he not love me in that friendship way, anymore? Has he forgotten about me?

Man, who am I kidding, of course he has. He doesn't need me, he has Maria. I was his friend he used as a teddy bear. The one he would cling to. I guess I underestimated his friendship.

Automatically I swing my leg off the edge of the bed and slowly stand up. I feel like I'm on autopilot, and not a manually working human.

I walk out into the living room, seeing that Rachel has long gone to bed. I stumble across the room as an idea pops into my mind.

Get Drunk.

I figure that I won't be back until late, so I spring to the pad that rests on the kitchen counter. Frantic to get out to get a couple of drinks I write quickly, my writing almost illegible.

I read over the note once, and nod to myself in approval.

 _Dear, Rachel,_

 _I need to clear my head from all of this "Chandler" drama…_

 _Mon_

I pin the note to the fridge, and grab my purse, before bolting out of the door.

I'm suddenly very aware of the pain I've been feeling when I step outside of my apartment and stare and Chandler's door. Knowing that he is in that apartment, sleeping peacefully with Maria, is just another reason to get tipsy.

I swallow down the lump that formed in my throat and bolt to the staircase. The tears from seven months have long dried up and replaced with anger and confusion.

Ever since Chandler's agreement to Maria's condition, I feel flustered. And not in a good way.

I have begun to question Chandler and I's friendship. Beginning to believe that I never meant anything to him; that it was just a show he was putting on until he found someone. Which he has.

The part of me that is angry is fueled up and ready to burn. Even if he was putting on a show, he can't just cut me out of his life. Cutting me out of his life would also mean cutting Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and possibly Joey. But I think Joey will side with him.

As I approach the bar my body goes back into autopilot. I reach the door to the bar and see that only a few people are there. A man at the far end of the establishment and one woman… Maria?

I open the door slowly, my head down, and take a seat away from Maria.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks, politely.

I glance over at Maria from a split second before turning back to the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks, with a twist." The tender gives me a nod before turning to prepare my solace.

I keep my eyes fixated on my hands as, I wait for my drink. I am very aware that Maria is sitting next in the same bar as me. But all I can do is hope that she won't notice me.

"Monica?"

So close.

I look over and see that Maria is now looking directly at me.

"Hey Maria," I say quietly.

"I took care of our problem." I'm pretty sure that my cheeks have turned a bright shade of red. "You'll never be speaking to him again," she said a smug look on her face. The slur in her voice is a clear sign that she is in fact drunk.

"You know, Maria, you're not doing him any good. You're just hurting him, and being overprotective." Maria smiles at me sarcastically, she obviously has a comeback.

"Yea, well guess what, slut, just take your pity party and go to some other girl's boyfriend." Maria says, slamming her drink on the counter top, along with some cash, and runs out.

I stare at the now empty bar stool, in astonishment. I can see the poor bartender out of the corner of my eye how seems to be giving me a sympathetic look. As person who works at a bar, you should get used to people's crazy lives.

"Here's your drink," The bartender says softly, handing me my drink. I've had my fair share of bartenders, this one seems to be nicer than most. "It's a guy isn't it?" They ask setting down a shot glass they'd just cleaned.

"Isn't it always?" I ask, as I take a drink of my cocktail.

"Good point," they nod. A small smile play's across the persons face as a form of encouragement. "You realize that she's not his happily ever after?" They ask suddenly and my head snaps up.

"What?"

"She's not his happily ever after, you are." They say. The genuine smile on their lips, hold hope. So I can't help but smile. "So what's his name?"

"Chandler… Chandler Bing." I see a thoughtful look spread across their face. "And yes his mom is Nora Tyler Bing."

"Wow, well anyway, what makes him so loveable?"

"He's caring, smart, funny, all of those clichés." I say, a sad smile tugs on my lips thinking about him.

"It's just a minor setback, you'll be his princess bride. Don't worry, you two will be happy." My cold blood suddenly turns warm at the friendly bartender's words.

I look down at my drink that rests on the counter, it might still full but not for long.

About three drinks later I hear my name being called.

"Mon?"

I turn my head around to see who the voice belonged to. And I'm greeted by Chandler's usually blue eyes that are now darker somehow.

"What do you want," I slur slightly.

He takes a step towards me and sit down in the vacant bar stool to my left. "I want to talk to you," he says, the smell of alcohol lingering on his breath.

"I have nothing to say to you," I say standing up quickly.

"Mon, wait!" He yells at me.

"No, why should I?" I ask furiously.

"Because it's serious!" He shoots back.

"No need to tell me, I already heard!" I scream furiously as I run out of the door.

I take a harsh pace back to my apartment very aware that he's following me. But the regret of yelling at me quickly taking over.

I climb the stairs of my apartment two at a time as I am anxious to get back to my apartment. I finally reach my floor and I try to shut the apartment door before he can enter, but I'm drunker than he is. So what the hell's the point?

"So let me get this straight," I say before he can speak. "You agreed to never talk to me again, because your girlfriend asked you to? You don't do that to your friends Chandler. And your girlfriend - who by the way looks like a Barbie with a bad haircut - is going around calling your friends sluts."

"I told her I would think about it!" Chandler said suddenly.

"Think about it?!" I yell angrily. "We are your friend's Chandler you shouldn't have to think about it!"

"Mon-"he starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"No, I don't care what you have to say. I want you out of my apartment!" I walk back over to the apartment door and open it gesturing for him to leave.

"Mon, please," he begs.

"Get out!" I yell.

Suddenly he's rushing towards me. He cups my face in his hands before kissing me passionately. I stumble back into the door as it closes me as I fall against it. Chandler's hand finds their way to my waist as I guide us back to the bedroom. Fully knowing what is going to happen next.

TBC…

 _AN: You guys need to learn to trust me, I hope you enjoyed the Mondler interaction in this Chapter._


	4. The Art Of Emotions

It has been four weeks since the night that Chandler and I hooked up, you might say. He told me that nothing could happen between us, that we would just stay friends. But things have changed. He told Maria that he would spend less time with us but that he couldn't cut off completely. I consider it a miracle that Maria agreed. Although he has been spending less time with us, we've adapted.

But I will admit I miss him, even Phoebe, who once said she just put up with him, misses him.

Joey is the only one who isn't experiencing the sadness, since he still lives with him.

Although the entire group had been effected it hit me the hardest. That night that he made love to me I feel even deeper in love with him. It felt like hitting rock bottom in love. Sure I had loved him before, but now I _love_ him.

As if the pain of being in love with him wasn't enough, about a week ago I had the stomach flu. The thing that scarring me though is that it hasn't gone away. Rachel has been pushing me to go to the doctor. That was about the third day. But after the week mark it she blackmailed me into going to the doctor. She said that if I didn't go to the doctor that she would force me to call my mom and have a lunch date with her. That was all it took.

So now I sit in the dingy room that we people call a doctor's office waiting for her arrival. My prayers are soon answered when I see the doctor appear from behind the door. She sends me a warm smile before taking a seat on the spinning chair.

"So Monica I have here that you have the stomach flu," She said looking down at her clip board.

"Yea."

"When did it start?" The doctor asks me.

"It started about a week ago, I would throw up like once in morning and then repeat the next morning." I explained.

"Monica when was your last period?" I stare at the doctor in confusion before realizing that I'm late.

"It was two months ago, but that doesn't mean anything does it?" I ask fearfully.

"Well you're too young to be going through menopause. It could have something to do with stress, but you shouldn't be two months late." I close my eyes suddenly realizing that I was supposed to start a week after Chandler and I hooked up. But I never did.

"So are you saying that I'm pregnant?" I ask already knowing what her answer will be.

"That is what I _think_ it is, we won't know until we do blood and urine tests." The doctor explained. If these test come back positive how will I tell Chandler?

It's about twenty minutes later and I'm once again sitting in the small room. My mind is in a blur. There's no doubt that Chandler would be the father if these test came back positive. I haven't been with anyone else since then. But then I will have to tell everybody else, including my brother. He'll be pissed. Truly and utterly angry. Ross might actually kill Chandler if this come backs positive. My parents certainly won't be happy. They already judge me on everything else. There is no doubt that will want nothing to do with this child.

I really don't know how I'll feel. I've always wanted a kid, but I always expected to be married to the man I love by that point. But Chandler has made it very clear that no we will not try to be a couple. Oh God, will Chandler want me to get rid of the baby? No, never, Chandler wouldn't want that from me. I have no doubt that he'll be a great father and I know that he wouldn't want me to get rid a baby.

The soft knock on the door pulls be back to reality. And seconds later the doctor appears behind the door.

"Well?" I ask fidgeting my fingers.

"The tests results came back positive, you're pregnant." I sigh and tuck my head to my chest. "Go home, think over your options. Talk to the father. Then come back when you're ready." The doctor said softly. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head 'no' before the doctor leaves.

[-]

I am overcome by a sense of déjà vu as put myself in autopilot. The last time I felt like this was when I walked to the bar the night my child was conceived. That was one fateful night.

I don't know whether to be overjoyed or overcome by sadness. I'm having a baby… with Chandler. The thought overjoys me, but then I remember Maria. If Chandler stays with her then she will be my baby's step mother. No that ain't happening. Maria is already going to be over the top angry that I'm carrying her boyfriend's child. The worst case scenario is that either Chandler or Maria demand an abortion. But I really don't see that happening.

I walk into my apartment not seeing Phoebe and Rachel sitting on the couch. "Hey Mon!" Phoebe exclaims from the living room. I force a smile as I hang up my coat. I smooth down my shirt and my smile widens slightly.

"Hey Mon, what happened at the doctor's?" Rachel asks walking over towards me.

"They said it was just a bug that has been going around." I lie weakly and Rachel figured it out. "Alright fine, but you can't tell a soul." I warn the pair. "I'm pregnant."

I watch as Rachel and Phoebe's mouths drop open in shock. I look back and forth between the two and fight back the urge to run.

"Who's the father?" Phoebe finally asks.

"That remains a secret until I tell him." Suddenly Joey and Chandler burst through the front door.

"We're going to the coffee house wanna come?"

I look at Phoebe and Rachel who both shake their heads no. "No, but Chandler, I need to talk to you." I say making my way to the door. "Alone." I say and walk out of my apartment and over to his.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Chandler asks, shutting the door behind him.

"I went to the doctor's today to see why I've been feeling so terrible." I see him nod understanding what I'm saying so I continue. "I thought it was just the flu, but then I realized that I missed my period."

Chandler suddenly freezes and I begin to twiddle my fingers.

"Chandler, I'm pregnant."

 _AN: So I have hit a very hard place right now. I'm super depressed so I would just like to apologize if that comes out in my writing. And I know the pregnancy was a long shot, but I the other version of the story involved a lot of yelling and a lot of heart break. This isn't much different. TBC…_


	5. I Won't Make You Do Things You'll Regret

I try to read the look on Chandler's face but it's incomprehensible. In all our years of friendship I could read him like a book. But now as I have just broken the news to him that I'm pregnant I forgot how to read him. The thing is I can live with not being able to read him, but the silence is killing me.

"Chandler please say something," I beg breaking the awkward slightly.

"No, no, you're not pregnant," he says and begins to pace. "You can't be," he continues running a hand through his hair.

I look at him shocked that he doesn't believe me. Shocked that he thinks I would make something so serious up.

"Chandler, I'm sorry but it's true, I'm pregnant." I say as I watch him start to pace. "Look, Chandler, I took two tests at the doctor's, but if you want me to take home pregnancy test I will." I try but he continues to pace.

"Mon, it's not that I don't believe you I'm just shocked." Chandler says quickly trying reassure me that he doesn't believe me.

"Then what is it? Do you want me to get rid of the baby?" I ask and suddenly Chandler stops and just stares at me. "Is that what you want? For me to get an abortion?"

I try to fight back tears as I await his answer. And Chandler sees this.

"Oh God, Mon, is that what you think I want?" He asks rushing towards me. All I can do is nod in response the tears clinging to the end of my lashes. "Mon, that's not what I want, I would never ask you to abort our child." He says putting his hands on my shoulders and I take a sigh of relief.

I give him a small smile and look up at him. "Please promise me that you will be there," I say placing my hands on his chest.

"I will," he assures me with a nod, "for everything. The OB/GYN appointments, the birth, and everything to come." I pull him into a hug and nuzzle my head in his chest. "It'll be ok, Mon, I promise." He whispers and places a soft kiss to the top of my head. "You just have to promise to protect me from Ross." He laughs into my hair.

"I will, nobody hurts the father of my child." I say and place one hand on my still flat stomach.

I smile broadly as Chandler drops to one knee and places a light kiss over my stomach. As he leans his head against my shirt I run my fingers through his hair unconsciously.

"Hey you still want to the coffee house?" He asks against my shirt.

I nod and he pulls himself up as I wait for him by the door. It takes me a few second for me to realize that he staring at me. Not in that you "what are we waiting for," look, but the look that someone you love would give you.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask sheepishly.

"Because I love you, and that baby. Even though I have only known about it for about five minutes I love that little fetus and the woman carrying it." He says. I look at him lovingly as he approaches. For a split second I think he is my boyfriend, but then I remember Maria.

"Hey, hold on, how are you gonna tell Maria?" I ask slightly ruining the moment.

"Don't worry about her, I will take care of her. You don't need any stress that Maria can give you." He tells me and my heart sinks slightly.

"So-so you're gonna stay with Maria?" I ask trying to cover up my sadness.

"Yea, why? Is it a problem?" Chandler asks with a face full of worry.

"No, no its not. You know I adore Maria," I lie, "It just seems like with me having your baby that would make it kind of awkward for her."

"Look, Mon, I know Maria can be kind overprotective, but it's only because she loves me." I look down to the floor beneath me as he continues. "And to tell the truth I still love her the way she is." I can feel him step closer to me. "You ok?" He asks in a whisper.

"I'm fine, so when you gonna tell her?" I ask looking up to meet his honest blue eyes.

"As soon as possible. Why put it off?" Chandler laughs uneasily. "So, you ready to get the coffee house?" He asks me after a few moments of silence. I nod enthusiastically in response and he walks me out of his apartment.

[-]

I always forget how boring my brother's dinosaur stories are. Literally I'm just sitting here drinking my decaf coffee, which Chandler demanded I drink, listening to my brothers boring story. Of course there's nothing I can do about it, so I just sit on the orange and nod along. Suddenly Phoebe whispers something in my ear.

"Make him shut up."

"How?" I whisper back.

"Ooh tell him that you're pregnant," she recommends.

"What? No," I say in a sharp whisper.

"Monica's pregnant!" Phoebe suddenly blurts out. I see Chandler go wide eyed and Ross stop midsentence.

"Phoebe!" I say angrily.

Phoebe leans back in her chair smug that she was able to shut Ross up. "Mon, is that true?" I hear Ross ask.

I close my eyes tightly hoping that the situation will take care of itself. "Yes," I finally whisper.

"Please-please tell me, who did this to you?" Ross asks me. I can see Chandler sitting in the green chair next to the couch biting his lip at the new topic of discussion.

"Ross,-"

"It was me." Chandler says before I have a chance to say anything.

Ross slowly turns his head to look at Chandler who is sitting in the chair shaking slightly. "You did this to her?" He asks pointing an accusing finger at Chandler.

"Ross," I try but he holds up his hand to stop me.

"You got baby sister pregnant?" Ross asks as Chandler audibly swallows.

Chandler shifts in his seat obviously trying to think of something to say that would make this situation better somehow so I decide to step in.

"Look, Ross, I know that you already disapprove of this child but look on the bright side. You'll be an uncle. You can teach the kid about dinosaurs for all I care, as long as you realize that Chandler has given me all that I have ever wanted." I say and Chandler silently sends me his thanks.

Ross sighs and looks at the rest of our friends. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with the situation." Ross says. "Oh screw it, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Ross exclaims and pulls me into a hug.

[-]

It's the next day and I'm on my couch reading one of the pregnancy books that Rachel bought me while she was out shopping, when Chandler walks into the apartment slightly fazed.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly setting my book down on my lap.

"I just told Maria." He says in a monotone voice.

"And?"

"There was yelling, but then I told her how much this meant to you and to me. And she just agreed to be supportive." He says and I cock my eyebrow at him in disbelief.

I prop myself up on my knees and he walks over to me. "Isn't that a good thing?" I ask rubbing his arm.

"I-I guess I just didn't expect her to take it so well." Chandler says now looking down at me.

"Well at least now we have her support." Chandler nods with a shrug. "Hey, I want you to read this." I say handing him a book from the brown bag.

"What to expect when you're expecting." Chandler reads aloud and he nods. "Is this book going to take away my man card?" Chandler asks jokingly and I slap him on the arm.

"Come on you need to know." I say sitting back down onto the couch.

"Fine I'll read it but don't ignore me when I come crying to you that I have grown a uterus." Chandler quips and walks out of the apartment.

I laugh at his statement and go back to reading. He's going to make a fantastic father.

TBC…

 _AN: Wow you guys are amazing, thanks for all the moral support by the way. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I would appreciate it if you guys stick with me during this, it'll be a long one._


	6. I Want To Tell You So Badly

I look around the small and almost desolate doctor's office waiting room impatiently waiting for my name to be called.

I look over to my left and see Chandler quickly tapping his finger on the arm rest of the chair. He looks pretty distressed. The look of pure concentration on his face. I guess I should've seen it coming. This has totally flipped his world around. Soon he's gonna be responsible for a life of someone else.

I'm about two months along which means the baby now has a heartbeat. The thought is incredibly scary, but incredibly thrilling. I have life growing inside of me, actual human life.

"Monica Geller," the nurse calls and I stand up quickly. I smile at the nurse who leads us to the small room in the back of the office. "The doctor will be right with you," she explains after I've gotten settled.

I look over at Chandler once more who seems to be in an even bigger panic. "Geez, Chandler, you have to calm down," I say nudging him with my foot. He looks up at me his eyes vacant and his face expressionless. I sigh and he turns back to staring at the diagram to the womb on the opposite wall. Although I doubt that's what he's actually focusing on.

I look around the room and see pictures of all kinds of woman anatomy. If I we're Chandler right now of course I would be disturbed. Not just by the situation but by the surroundings. Then I realize that this is all just a reminder that I'm having a baby. And even if it with my best friend, I'm still having a baby.

I look up when Ii hear a soft knock at the door. "Hello," the doctor says as she walks in. "I'm Doctor Harris," she smiles at us and shakes both of our hands. "So, today I would like to get to know both of you a little. Nothing big just anything that I should be worried about." She says as she sits down.

I look down at Chandler who is now looking at me. He shrugs and I look back at the doctor who is somehow still smiling. "Why don't we start with you, since you're the reason we're here," she says gesturing towards me.

"Ok, um, I'm Monica and as far I know I'm about eight weeks pregnant," I say and the doctor writes something down on her chart.

"And I take you're the father?" Doctor Harris asks looking up at Chandler. Chandler nods in response and the Doctor Harris writes again. "And what's your name?" she asks still looking at her chart.

"Chandler Bing," he answers fiddling with his fingers.

The doctor nods as she finishes whatever she is writing down on her chart. "Ok, ok, so let's get to that ultra sound," Doctor Harris says. "So, how often do you have morning sickness?" She asks setting up the machine.

"It's every day," I sigh as I lean back against the table.

Doctor Harris nods as she applies a cold gel to my stomach. I stretch my hand out for Chandler, needing to be close to him right now. I feel him grip my hand tightly as a strange noise fills the room. I look over at the Doctor who is watching the monitor and ask, "Is that the heartbeat?"

"That's the heart beat," she confirms. "Strong heartbeat, I must add."

I look up at Chandler who has my hand cupped in both of his. He's watching the doctor so closely that he doesn't even notice me looking at him.

"Alright," I hear the doctor say as she continues to wave a wand over my stomach. "There's your baby," she smiles at me as my eyes fill with tears. "I'll give you a few minutes."

I stare at the screen in awe. It's just ultimate proof, the final confirmation that I'm pregnant. The strong heartbeat still passing through the room and the monitor showing me the baby that is currently growing inside of me.

"That's our baby," Chandler whispers and slides next to me.

I now realize what my brother must have felt about three years ago when he found out about Ben. It might only be the size of a sprinkle but it's still living it has a heartbeat. In about seven months we'll be able to meet this little sprinkle which makes it so exciting.

"Thank you," I whisper shakily to Chandler. He pulls my hand against his chest and turns back to the screen. I want so badly to tell him that I love him but if do then it will ruin his relationship with Maria. I couldn't watch him go through that kind of heartbreak.

I let out an exasperated sigh and turn back to the monitor, all of my thoughts focused on Chandler.

[-]

Chandler and I walk into the coffee house hand in hand and see our four friends in our usual spot. When they don't see us standing near the couch Chandler clears his throat. They all turn at the noise, surprised. They all give us odd looks about how happy we look.

"Why are you guys acting all weird?" Joey asks finally. Chandler and I look at each other before we answer.

"We just had the first sonogram," the girls faces light up while Joey and Ross make a face. "You guys want to see?" I ask rising my eyebrows slightly. Rachel nods her head vigorously so I hand her the picture very slowly. Soon Joey and Ross crowd around the two girls staring the picture in awe.

"Wow!" Phoebe exclaims as she traces what our baby is at the moment.

I smile up at Chandler as he places soft kiss to my cheek. "So who's last name is it gonna take?" Rachel asks us looking up from the sonogram picture.

I laugh slightly in amusement as I sit down in the green chair that was previously occupied by my brother. "No not yet. I mean I'm still in denial, so up until a bump starts forming, names are the last thing on my mind."

Rachel sighs and looks back to the picture and I sit back in the green chair. I can tell that all of my friends are still fascinated by the miracle of life, even after Ben's birth.

I still remember when Ross brought back the first sonogram of Ben. Joey and Chandler had been comparing it to star trek while I was on the verge of tears. I never knew then that three years from that time I would be having a baby with the man sitting on the coffee table comparing a sonogram to star trek.

"Hey," Chandler whispers as he sits on the arm rest of the chair. "You ok?" He asks and I suddenly realize that my eyes have gone misty.

"Yea," I reply wiping my eyes. "Just the hormones." I said shakily.

Chandler smiles down at me and rubs my head softly. I lean into him and sigh when I breathe him in. His sent is intoxicating, just like it was the night we made love and the fight the ensued the next morning.

 _Flashback_

 _"Chandler why can't we even give us a chance?!" I yelled at him as he began to get dressed._

 _"Because, I'm with Maria! I love her, and if there's a chance that I can make us work then I'm gonna go for it!" He yelled back at me._

 _I let out a groan and grabbed my robe from the hook next to my bed. "God, Chandler, she's not your soulmate!" I yelled as I tied my robe._

 _Chandler didn't retaliate he just finished dressing and walked out of my bedroom. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed with a groan. Wincing when I heard the apartment door slam I suddenly realized that Maria had won._

 _End of Flashback_

[-]

Ever since Chandler told Maria that I was pregnant something hasn't been right. Just the way she so quickly agreed to support Chandler through the whole processes was a bit fishy for me. Of course I don't like her, so everything she does is fishy to me.

As I flip through the channel on my TV a there is a soft knock on the door. I get up not expecting who is standing behind the door when I open it.

"Maria!"

She gives me a sad smile as she walks into my apartment.

"I broke up with Chandler."

TBC…

 _AN: Ok so I guess you guys have figured out that this story is set in season four. If not well you just did. Thank you so much for sticking by this story I was really nervous about it when I first posted it so thanks for reassuring me._


	7. I Hope You Two Are Happy Together

The words that came out of Maria's mouth were like music to my ears. Although I suddenly realized that Chandler was going to be heartbroken. Hell, he probably already was heartbroken. My anger towards her began to grow as I think about how this is going to crush him.

"Maria what do you want from me? My blessing?" I ask still standing by the apartment door. Maria takes a step towards me and I step back, hitting the apartment door. She looks away, her expression saddened by my inconsiderate actions. So reluctantly I back down and take a step towards her.

"I'm not asking for your blessing," Maria finally says. "I wanna let you know that…" She says but stops abruptly trying to compose herself.

"That, I hope you two have the best life together." The tears prickling in her eyes are undeniable and I can't help but feel responsible.

"Maria-"I start but she holds up her hand to stop me.

"Look I was gutted when he told me you pregnant with his child. But then I got to thinking. I shouldn't stand in the way of this baby's happiness." I stare at Maria in awe of what she is saying. "I mean as soon as this baby is born Chandler is going to be devoting all of his time to this child. I can't stand in the way of his role as a father, I just can't."

I sigh as I try to fight back tears that have formed in my eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I smile weakly as I stretch my arm out to pull Maria into a hug. She looks reluctant so I reassure her by pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear. I have always disliked her, actually hated her. But I guess Phoebe and Rachel were right when they said I should just get to know her a little bit.

Maria pulls away from me and she places her hand on the door knob of my apartment. "Goodbye, Monica. Have a great life with him, he's worth it." She says before she exits out of my life for good.

I swallow down the lump that formed in my throat shut the door behind her. I have decided against going over to check on Chandler knowing that he would need time.

The moment that those five words exited Maria's mouth I knew that this was my chance. This is my chance.

[-]

Two weeks have passed since the last time I saw Maria. Chandler had been heartbroken… for about three days. I still have morning sickness so every morning he has sat with me pulling back my hair reassuring me that it would be over soon. He must have realized that he had bigger problems to deal with.

Maria had gone to LA to live with her sister, Angie. She had just packed up and left. Leaving behind her life in New York.

I'm now ten weeks pregnant and I haven't noticed the growth of a bump, yet. I'm hoping that I will start showing soon, though. It's so awkward telling people, especially guys who hit on me, that I'm pregnant without there being a bump.

I'm cooking breakfast now even though the smells still make me want to throw up. Seriously this nausea thing is getting on my nerves.

"Hey Mon!" Chandler says enthusiastically as he walks into my apartment. I send him a warm smile from my place at the stove as I flip one of the pancakes. As I flip the pancakes I feel Chandler's eyes on me. I try to brush it off but he continues to stare at me and I can feel my cheeks start to flush.

Thankfully Rachel comes out of her room and Chandler's attention shifts to her.

"Morning Rach," me and Chandler say in unison.

She groans in response and I back down a finish the last of the pancakes.

The mountain of pancakes that I set on the table Rachel and Chandler almost attack instantly. In attempt to escape the war of the food I step back quickly. But as I go to take off my apron I notice something. A bump. A tiny bump, but a very noticeable bump.

Lightly I run my fingers over my stomach to insure that it's not a figure of my imagination. And it's not it's real. Very much real.

Tears well in my eyes as I begin to realize that it just got very real. There's a tiny life inside of me. Oh My God.

"Mon," I hear Chandler say from his spot at the table. I snap my head up to look at him, tears still in my eyes. "You ok?" He asks his eyes full of worry.

"I'm perfect," I sigh. My gaze falls back down to the small bump that has formed over the last ten weeks. Chandler stands up and walks over to me his hands resting on my hips.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." He insists.

I look up to meet his eyes as I lightly pull my t-shirt up enough for the bump to be shown. Chandler looks down and suddenly notices it too.

Butterflies rise in my stomach as he lightly runs his fingers over his baby. In fascination he places his entire hand so it's resting on my stomach. The bump might not be much but it's there.

"What are you two so caught up in over there?" Rachel asks from the table; Breaking the moment.

I gesture for Rachel to come over and reluctantly she does. She looks around and gives me an annoyed look for disturbing her lunch. I sigh at her and point sharply at my belly that Chandler is still fascinating over.

"Oh my God, Mon!" She exclaims when she realizing what she's looking at.

"I know," I say in a hushed whisper.

[-]

The entire gang came and went, except for Chandler. Ever since the OB/GYN appointment he has been tagging behind to make sure I was ok. I never thought that he would be so involved in this whole process. Especially after Maria left. It's like she was holding him back from being a part of this.

I'm still fascinated by the fact that I'm pregnant, even more so that it belongs to me and my best friend. Everybody has been asking me whether I want a boy or a girl. But honestly I don't care.

It's always been one of those clichés that the mother-to-be says that. I always thought that I would have preference when I got pregnant, but I know that I won't care. I will still love this kid to pieces. And I know that Chandler feels the same way.

I look at Chandler from my spot in the kitchen as he reads the one millionth pregnancy book that I forced on him. He seems pretty content at the moment but I know that in a minute he will put the book down, claiming to know everything.

But honestly I think he really does.

 _AN: Ok so I swear that things will start to pick up next chapter. I just have had writers block lately but my inspiration is back._

 _On a second note I would just like to share Monica's pain and say that hormones suck!_

 _TBC…_


	8. I'll Never Leave You Ever

I stare at Chandler sitting next to me on the bright orange couch. I'm snuggled up against him and my hand rests on his knee. I don't know what the gang is talking about all I can think about is how handsome Chandler looks right now.

I'm now in my fourth month of pregnancy. I'm now clearly showing. But this baby is sending out hormones all over the place. One minute I'm screaming because Joey didn't use a coaster, the next I'm crying because Jack died in Titanic. It sucks.

Lately, though, I've been incredibly horny. Now you'd think that I would be attracted to all guys, but no! I'm only attracted to Chandler, the father of my baby. And of course he's making it so hard for me not to jump on him. But he doesn't know that.

Thankfully I know that this is just a phase. I read that women get strong sexual desires at the end of the first and beginning of the second trimester. I know that soon I will be a walking blimp and all of these feelings will go away. But right now I really, _really,_ need something to fill the void.

"Guy's," Rachel says enthusiastically as she walks into the coffee house. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"You realized that ER isn't real life?" Chandler asks jokingly. I bury my face in his side and try to stifle my laughter.

"You know if Monica wasn't carrying your baby then I would kill you right about now." Rachel says and wrap my arms around him protectively.

Ross who is sitting in the green chair smiling at the scene decides to speak up, "Rach, what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh right, well my Dad has this like amazing beach house and he said that I could have it for a whole week. So? What do you guys say?" Rachel asks elated.

Chandler looks down at me and shrugs, indicating that it's up to me. I really don't feel one hundred percent but getting away for a while would be great. "I can come," I say still looking at Chandler. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have to not kiss him right now.

"Great, now I assume that since Monica you're coming that Chandler you'll be coming as well?" Rachel asks.

He relies with a simple, "yes," and Rachel turns to the rest of our friends.

My attention goes back onto Chandler as Rachel confirms that the rest of our friends are in fact coming. I really don't care, though. I just wrap my arms around him and savor the moment. As I get closer to him, I breathe him in. It's intoxicating… I love it.

[-]

Rachel was right when she said that her Dad's beach house was amazing! There are six bedrooms, which all together could sleep sixteen people. The bedroom that I got is the master. Only because I called it first. Surprisingly nobody argued. But anyway the room is amazing. It's the entire upstairs level, so when you get to the top and look to your left there will be a massive king sized bed that has a window at the foot of it out looking the ocean. Then to your right there is a beautiful on suite. The sinks are separate to the toilet and the shower but it is still beautiful. What I love about the shower is that, if you want to, you can open the shades to the windows and outlook the ocean.

The kitchen is even better. It has a forty eight inch stove and a subzero fridge. I swear the kitchen is almost better than the one at Alessandro's.

This house is much better than the one that we stayed at in Montauk. The floors aren't covered in sand, nobody is pestering me about being 'boyfriend material', and most importantly nobody wants to play strip poker. Besides if we did play I would be pinning after Chandler the entire time.

I smile inwardly to myself as I continue to unpack. But I stop abruptly when I feel someone slip their arms around my waist. More like Chandler slipping his arms around my waist.

"Hey you," he whispers in my ear. I feel him kiss my ear as I set the last t-shirt in the dresser and turn his arms.

"Hey you," I whisper back as I play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He never breaks eye contact as he leans in to kiss me. Our lips are centimeters apart and I can't wait any longer. The quiet words, "kiss me," escape my lips and he infuses his lips with mine. Every memory from that night he made love to me comes flooding back as he continues to kiss me. He is about to steer us back to the bed but a sharp kick hits me in my abdomen.

I tear my lips away from mine as I gasp. It happens again and I grip my every growing bump. It's kicking, the baby's kicking! Wow it feels so weird. Almost like a muscle twitch but in my stomach. I look up and meet Chandler's panicked eyes.

"Whoa, you ok?" He asks taking a step back. Forcefully I grab his hand and bring it to my stomach. And sure enough the baby kicks and he feels it. He can't feel it exactly the way I can but he can still feel the impact.

"That's amazing," he whispers as our child kicks away. "I mean that kid is just kicking up a storm." He says. I honestly think this kid is using both legs right now.

"I think their happy to see their Daddy." I state and Chandler's eyes snap up to meet mine. "Or maybe it's because Daddy got Mommy all riled up." Chandler's eyes are sparkling with happiness. I grab onto his chin and pull his face back to mine and our lips infuse once more.

I steer him backwards and we make out way to the bed. We fall into a heap on the bed fully ready to replicate that night.

[-]

Hours later we lay together our limbs entwined as we bask in the afterglow of our love-making. Chandler's fingers are laced through mine, fiddling with them, and the other rests on my abdomen.

At the moment he's placing butterfly kisses on my neck. But I begin to worry. What if he finds someone? What if he decides to spend his forever with that someone and ends up abandoning me and the baby? That doesn't seem like Chandler, though.

"Chandler," I whisper suddenly.

"What's wrong baby?" The term of endearment sticks in my mind as I continue on with what we needed to talk about.

"I need you to promise me something,"

"Anything," he whispers placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Don't leave, don't ever leave me. Or this baby." I fight back tears as I continue on. "I need you."

"I know you do." He replies. "And don't you ever think that I will leave you."

"Chandler, I love you." Wait what did I just say?

"What did you just say?" He asks recoiling from me.

"I love you. Why do you think I was at the bar that night? I was trying to get over you because I thought that Maria was your princess bride." I roll over to face him and await his response.

"Maria was never my princess bride." Chandler responds. "You are." He places a firm kiss on my lips and my eyes fill with tears. After almost a year and a half of pinning after him I finally have my wish.

"Chandler, make love to me again, please." I whisper against his lips.

He rolls me onto my back and pulls back to look me in his eyes. "As you wish." He says softly and kisses my lips.

"I love you so, so much." I mumble against his soft lips.

"I love you, too."

 _AN: So what does everyone think? Please put it in a review. And if you have a preference as to what gender the baby is put in the review._

 _~Liv ...(PS. That's my nickname)_


	9. A Bond Between Mother And Child

I dig my toes in the sand beneath me as I try to get over how unbelievably uncomfortable I am. It's hot so I'm hot. I'm emotional, I want sex, and I want to cry all the live long day. I may know that it's temporary but I am already tired of this.

Chandler, who is lying beside me, spent all night whispering words of adoration into my ear as he made love to me. He's so sweet, I love it. I love _him_.

We announced our new relationship to the gang this morning and all of them seemed pretty supportive. Ross took convincing, but somehow Chandler managed to bring him around. Chandler can be a really words man when he wants to. I call it his hidden talent. He on the other hand does not.

At eighteen weeks, I've found it pretty hard to be satisfied after eating. I'm always hungry, or having cravings. And also because of my dramatic change in appetite my blood pressure has dropped. This morning I almost fell because I got out of bed to quickly and got dizzy.

I look over at Chandler, who seems pretty content with lying in the sand. His sunglasses covering his amazing blue eyes. I've told him many times throughout the duration of my pregnancy that I want our baby to have his blue eyes. My fingers are crossed.

Chandler and I had that conversation last week. He said that he really hoped that the kid didn't pick up any of his look and or traits. He really doesn't give himself enough credit.

My thoughts are cut off by a hard kick to my abdomen. Feels like someone woke up, yay! I know it's a beautiful thing, but it freakin' hurts. "Chandler, your child woke up," I groan as I sit up.

"What do you want me to do? Crawl up there and tell them to stop?" He asks still lying down, not taking any initiative.

I flop back down and Chandler takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He means well I know he does, but sometimes I can't help but wonder why he puts up with me. I mean I have been really bitchy lately, with all of these hormones. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with me.

"Mon, we should get back to the house, remember your parents are coming to spend the day with us." He says standing up.

"Oh god, do we have to?" I asks exasperated. He grimaces and outstretches his hand to help me up. My parents still have yet to know about my pregnancy, but there has been a reason why I'm holding off on telling them.

"Mon, you're gonna be ok, believe me," he says rolling up the towel that we were laying on.

[-]

I furiously throw clothing onto the bed. I have nothing that will cover the bump, not even a little bit. All I packed was maternity clothes. And of course they fit tight so the bump is quite visible. God, my mom is going to kill me.

I want to blame Ross, because he's the one who told me they were coming. And he didn't tell me yesterday he didn't tell me ahead of time. No, he told me this morning, right after we told everybody about me and Chandler. I guess my karma is coming about to slap me in my face.

My blood runs cold as I hear the doorbell ring. I'm not even half way ready. My hair is a mess, I'm not dressed, and I'm pregnant. Great this already a disaster.

I walk over the bathroom sinks and examine myself in the mirror. I have a weird glow to my skin and I look incredibly tired. Stuff that make up can't hide.

"Hey," I hear a voice call from behind me. I turn to see that the owner is Chandler. "You parents are wondering where you are." He explains.

I purse my lips and walk back over to the bed where the shirt that threw on the bed is still there. I'm pretty sure that Chandler can sense my distress right now. It's practically floating in the air.

"You know what, Mon," Chandler says walking up behind me. "Don't get changed, you look fine." He says placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Chandler, I don't think that maternity jeans and a t-shirt are going to cut it." I say picking up the dress from the bed but he grabs it from me.

"No," He says turning me around to look at him. "You are pregnant, so stressing about telling your parents and what you're going to wear, because you look beautiful as it is," he says and I look away from him not wanting to look directly at him. "Let's go," reluctantly I follow him down the stairs and into the living room where my parents are.

"There she is!" My dad exclaims running over to me and pulls me into a giant hug. "How's my little harmonica doing?" He asks pulling away from me.

"My, my, Monica, you've put on a little weight haven't you?" My Mom observes, cutting in before I can talk. I feel tears welling in my eyes at her harsh words. The baby kicks me again a sat a hand against my stomach in attempt to stop it but it kicks again.

"Can you not?" I asks insensitively.

"Not what?" My mother asks, confused and slightly shocked my tone of voice.

"Can you not criticize me, please? Look, I am trying my very best right now. Ok?" My voice cracks at the end and I try my very best not to scream.

"Monica, that's no way to talk to your mother," My mom utters breathlessly. "Besides we only want what's best for you. How do you expect to get a man with that much belly fat?" She inquires and I swear I can feel my blood boiling. "And of you can't get a man then we'll never get another grandchild."

"Oh my god are kidding me right now?!" I shout and storm to the back door. I put my hand on the door knob and turn back to my mother. "Oh and just so you know, I'm pregnant!" I vociferate and run out the door, slamming hard behind me.

I cross my arms tightly to my chest as I walk towards the beach. I am aware that there are tears falling but I don't pay any attention to them.

"Monica!" Dang it of all people she had to follow me.

"Monica, wait up!" My Mom shouts and I stop, looking down at the sand beneath me.

My stomach is all out of shape right now. The baby is moving like crazy.

"Monica, sweetie," Mom says, now standing in front of me. I thought there was a reason why I said those things back at the beach house, but now I am overwhelmed with and immense feeling of guilt.

"Monica, honey look at me," she says softly while shaking my shoulder softly. I follow her orders and look up at her, surprised to see that her eyes are filled with guilt. "Monica, I need you to know that I love you very much, and that I am very sorry for making you feel the way you do."

"Why is it just me? How come it's never Ross? Or Dad for all I care?" I ask dropping my hands to my side.

"Because that's how I was raised. I grew up being criticized for everything I did, and I did the same thing to you. And you didn't deserve it. Now why it's just you I don't know, but Ross doesn't deserve any criticism either."

"Is it because he's more accomplished than I am?" I ask in a challenging tone.

"What?"

"Is it because he's done everything he has ever wanted to do in life? He got a doctorate in paleontology, he's a scientist, he's been married, had baby. Is that why? Because you're more proud of him?" I inquire choking back tears.

"Honey, that's not true. I'm so proud of you. But you've done most of the things you wanted to do." Mom points out.

"Sure. Sure, I may be a chef and having a baby, but I'm still yet to be married… I'm still trying to win my mother's approval." I profess and my mother's eyes go wide. "All my life I have tried so hard to make you happy. But soon I'm gonna be a mother and nothing scares me more than having this child hating me because I criticized everything they did!" I cry and tears start flowing down my cheeks. Mom pulls me into a hug and collapse into her eyes crying.

"Honey, you're gonna be a fantastic mother," she comforts me. I feel her pull back quickly as if she's been burned.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Was that the baby?" She asks pointing to my stomach. I look down and sure enough the bump is moving with the baby as it kicks and moves around.

"Yup, that's my baby," I smile and she brings her hand to rest on my bump. The baby kicks hard against her hand. "Hey, you, don't kick grandma that's not nice." I say and the baby does it once more. "Hey, don't make me tell Daddy on you." I say sternly and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What did my kid do to you now?" I hear Chandler ask from behind me.

My Mom's eyes shoot up and look at me curiously. "It- it's your baby?" She asks pointing to Chandler.

"Yes, but, Mom, please don't get mad," I beg and her eyes shoot between me and Chandler.

"Are you two getting married?" Chandler and I look at each other quickly searching for something to say. "Ok I get it you're not getting married, but at least tell me you're gonna be together."

"That we can tell you," Chandler says and Mom's face lights up. "Now can we go back inside now because Joey's ready for dinner?" Chandler pointing his thumb back to the beach house.

Mom and I nod and we make our way back to the beach house. Our arms wrap around each other's waists as we walk. That's when I suddenly realize that I finally have a normal relationship with my mom.

 _AN: I don't know whether or not it's the story's fault that I have the sudden urge to drop everything and coo over all the babies around me. I'm sorry I can't help it, babies are precious!_

 _Anyway thanks for all your kind reviews._

 _~Liv_

 _TBC…_


	10. His Blue Eyes Are All I Want

Chandler and I are laying on the bed in our bedroom, and we have this awkward silence between us. It's screaming in my ear. I feel happy to be with him alone with him again on this trip and all I wanna do is to grab his face and kiss him but I don't.

He finally fills in the awkward silence. "You know what Monica, we haven't been on our first date." I sit up on my elbows and say.

"That's very true, would you like to go on one?" Chandler lays on the side so his elbow holds him up he leans in to kiss me he pulls back

"Of course I do" He leans in to kiss me again and then he just starts rambling on about what the gang has been up to, but I don't care I just gaze into his beautiful blue eyes thinking about our date the next day.

This morning I wake up to an empty bed. I sit in bed for a second, and look around, but quickly stand up realizing that I am starving. So I walk down stairs to get some breakfast and apparently the whole gang is here

"Hey you're up!" Chandler says I walk over to him and give him a kiss. It ends up lasting longer than we both intended it to and we hear groans in protest coming from behind us.

"We're having breakfast here!" Joey groans, I sit in my chair and Chandler hands me a plate with two big waffles stacked on top of each other with maple syrup and a slab of butter.

"Thank You" I say as he kisses my head. I dig into the waffle pile and it's gone in in less than two minutes.

"Hey and don't forget we're going to Manucci's for lunch today," Chandler reminds me, taking the empty plate away from in front of me. I see that Rachel has a perplexed look on her face

"Wait why are you going out to that restaurant? That place is expensive," Rachel asks

"Well Monica and I are going on our first date, and it need to be special," Chandler explains, and places a brief kiss on my lips.

Rachel and Phoebe immediately go into full on girly planning mode. Questions as to what I'm gonna wear, what kind of makeup I'm gonna wear. I mentally roll my eyes because I know that I don't have to impress Chandler, and I never have. To him I'm always perfect, even if I disagree.

The girls insist that they help me get ready, and even though I don't really want them to. I have pretty much gotten too big for my regular clothes, and completely switched over to maternity clothes.

"Jeez, Mon, these clothes are so boring!" Rachel exclaims as she searches through the closet.

Phoebe looks at me sympathetically and softly touches my arm.

"Well, Rach, if you had a human life growing inside of you then maybe you would understand," I state and flop down in one of the chair in the corner.

"Oh," Rachel suddenly exclaims and pulls something from the closet. "What about this?" She asks turning around with a strapless maxi dress in her hands. "Mon, go put this on," Rachel demands and throws the dress at me.

I walk into the bathroom and step into the long flowing dress. It's not really anything special. All it is, is a navy blue dress with a design that makes the front look like an X. I can't really say that I am happy with the way my body looks right now. I mean sure I'm having a baby and this is normal, but I want to be able to wear my own clothes and be able to walk down the street without people asking how far along I am. Like seriously people mind your own business.

Now that I am completely ready I grab my purse and a pair of shoes and descend the staircase. I see Chandler standing at the bottom of them wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt and plain black tie. Honestly he looks so hot right now.

We say goodbye to our friends and walk out of the beach house hand in hand. The cab that is already waiting for us sits in our driveway.

The drive is about ten minutes, tops. The comfortable silence engulfs us as we ride in silence. Chandler's arm is draped over me and my head rests on his shoulder. In what should be a very uncomfortable position I couldn't be more comfortable.

We arrive at the restaurant and the waiter immediately leads us back. The table in which we are seated is right next to a window of the ocean. The beach is clear and calm as is the restaurant. Bet the kitchen isn't, though.

"I love you so much," I tell him once we have taken our seats at the table. "I wish we could stay at the beach forever!"

"I know." Chandler says, taking my hand in his, and looks deep in my eyes.

Those blue eyes are all I want for my child. I don't care if the kid is ugly (although I really doubt that Chandler and I could produce an ugly baby) his blue eyes are all I want.

The waiter had finally came. "Could I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade please." I request.

"And I'll have the same." Chandler adds.

"Chandler," I say and his eyes peer up from the menu he was looking at. "Aren't you half Scottish?" I ask.

"Yea," he replies, "why?"

I sigh and look away embarrassed before I turn back to him. "I was just wondering what kind of genes would be in the baby, that's all."

I hear him let out a breathy laugh as he reaches across the table to lift my chin to look at him. "It's ok, sweetie."

I smile and take his hand from my chin brush them against his knuckles.

As the meal goes on we discus baby names. We narrowed it down to three names per gender. So if it's a boy it would either be Nicholas, William, or Noah. If it's a girl then I would be either Emily, Olivia, or Destiny.

I love all of the names. People have been led to believe that I picked out my baby's names when I was fourteen. Well, now that I am actually having a baby, the names just don't fit.

"What's the last name gonna be?" Chandler asks suddenly, a mouth full of desert.

"Bing," I reply automatically. I never intended for the last name to be Geller at any given point during this pregnancy. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because," he stated simply. "Bing, is a terrible name. If we get married I think you're gonna stick with Geller."

"You don't know that. Plus you're the father and the baby should always have the daddy's last name." I add quickly, trying to push off whatever he is believing.

"I love you," he says with one of his signature smiles.

"I know," I state. "So do I."

[-]

It's been a few weeks after we have gotten back to the beach and I couldn't be happier. Being with Chandler has been one of the best experiences ever. I get to make his face light up when I walk into a room. I'm the one who gets to make him happy.

I'm also happy because we get to find out the gender of our baby today. I'm at about 21 weeks now and the doctor said she could start to see that baby's feature at the last ultrasound.

Right now I'm sitting with Chandler on the couch in my apartment. We're not doing anything. Just enjoying each other embrace is good enough for me.

"You know we still have a bit of time before the appointment," Chandler reminds me, suggestively. He leans in to give me a kiss and I kiss him back. The kiss starts to heathen up and he falls back onto the couch onto the couch. I sit on his lap, kissing him on the lips and neck and chest. We end up just making out on the couch for about ten minutes before Chandler stops while I'm kissing his neck. "We... have to… get…get… going soon." He stutters breathlessly as my lips travel up to his jaw.

I kiss him on the lips again "Well, we still have 5 minutes." I encouraged him. "Besides, it shouldn't take us that long." I say and my lips travel to his ear and I gently kiss the lobe.

"No… no we can't be late." He says and I sigh in defeat, following him out the door.

[-]

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite parenting team!" Doctor Harris exclaims and waltzes through the door of the small room of the doctor's office.

"You saw that to everyone," Chandler quips and grasps my already sweaty hand.

Doctor Harris just smiles and snaps on a pair of gloves. "So, are you ready to find out what you're having?" She asks and takes her position at my feet.

Chandler and I nod simultaneously as the doctor switches on the machine. She waves the wand over my stomach a few times before finding whatever she was looking for.

"Ok, so that's its legs," she explains pointing to what is obviously a pair of legs. "And that is…" Doctor Harris starts but takes one last look before a smile spreads across her face. "A baby girl."

Oh my god.

 _AN: It's been a while, have ya missed me? No? Ok that's fine. Anyway I'm sorry if I have upset anyone with the verdict of the gender. It's just I'm imagining this baby girl being a huge Daddy's girl and that image has been tattooed onto my brain._

 _So my best friend in the whole wide world wrote the first half of this chapter and I would just like to thank her for that. Not only has she wrote part of this she has been the co-creator of this fic. She has helped me though a lot of writing this, and for that I am eternally great full. She also heled me pick out the name for the baby, which will not be released until the birth. But it is one of the three, not staying which one but it is._

 _Which brings be to my next part of business. I am having a contest. You guy's, in the reviews, get to pick the baby's middle name. It can be whatever you want just put in a review and I will take it into serious consideration. The contest is open until the birth which in about three chapters, so get your names in._

 _~Liv_


	11. If You Ever Left Me

I feel huge. And not in the good way.

I'm about 35 weeks pregnant and as my baby is growing at an alarming rate, so am I. It's the final trimester so now my body is naturally preparing itself for the delivery. Back aches, Braxton hicks, and feeling overheated are just some of the things I have to endure every day.

But it's worth it. Because soon I will be holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms.

It's been a while since we found out about the gender of our baby and during this time Chandler and I have been discussing living situations. Rachel happily moved out and into Chandler's room as he moved in. Her old room then became a nursery.

We didn't have to paint since the walls were already pink, thankfully. Chandler was reluctant to paint because of all the toxic fumes in the paint.

Rachel and Phoebe went furniture shopping with me. The crib that we picked out together has everything. Not only is it a crib, but it also has a changing table attached to the side. It has storage on the bottom and shelves to put some of the baby's things. Apparently the girls have a good eye when it comes to baby shopping.

They also helped me pick out _a lot_ of baby clothes. My favorite was one that Rachel picked out. It was an adorable pink onesie that says:

 _%50 Mommy %50 Daddy= Perfection._

It was so adorable that I just had to buy it. When Chandler saw it though he said that my portion needed to be increased to %75 because I was closer to perfection than he was. Probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me.

After that day something changed in him. He became caught in "work". I use the quotes because he doesn't care that much about his job.

Ross keeps telling me that he is just trying to get enough money for me and the baby but I know that that can't be it because he and I opened one bank account for both of us to use. I keep all of the bank statements and he withdrew about $2000 dollars from our bank account one day. When I asked him about it he told me that it was for something personal.

Who knows, maybe he's a spy. But that won't change the way I love him.

"Mon!" Chandler calls from the living room. I grunt and I try to get up but fail miserably. "Mon!" He calls again and I'm finally able to get up from that pit that I call my bed.

I wipe my face with my hand as I walk into the living room. Chandler, who is standing in the empty living room, has a smile plastered onto his face. The room is lit not by the fluorescent lights that normally light the apartment, but by candles. Soft, sweet, romantic candles.

"Hi, babe," he whispers approaching me, his hands resting on my hips. "I love you," he whispers and leans down to kiss me.

I love you. Those three words are enough to make my heart explode. "I love you, too," I whisper against his lips.

He pushes a few stray hair out of my face and stares at me longingly. "You know I haven't slept in like a week," he states suddenly and concern spread through my body. "Because I know that you have better options." I shake my head viciously at the self-deprecating comment.

"No, you're the only one for me and you know it."

"When I look at you I just picture you leaving me. It's been keeping me up," he cups my face in his hands and pulls himself closer to me. "But I guess that means I really love you."

"Chandler," I whisper but he continues.

"Love is like fire. All it takes is a simple kiss and it will consume the home. Of course a burnt house can burn again, and continue to burn until it has become ashes. You, Monica Geller, have burnt me to ashes. You blew my breath away."

I shut my eyes slowly and tears spill out. I never knew that Chandler was this romantic.

"I'm not gonna get down on one knee, I'm not going to ask you a question," he says and pulls out a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "I love you Monica Geller, and I want to spend the rest of my life… with you."

I have dreamed about this moment for years, but I never expected it to be this perfect. I have imagined he would have done this after the birth but this is just too perfect.

"I want to spend my life with you, too." I whisper, tears freely rolling down my cheeks.

He opens the ring box carefully and I gasp when I see the ring. The diamond pendant is extenuated by the two sapphires on the sides of it.

"It's beautiful," I whisper and his smile grows wide. He takes my left hand and the ring easily slips on even though my fingers are swollen beyond belief.

"Yea?" He asks sheepishly.

"It's prefect." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck and cling to him.

I can just see it now, my dream wedding. The perfect ceremony space, dress, cake… the perfect man. The most important factor. The man.

 _Because for the first time I get worried  
when I'm looking in your eyes  
that one day you might leave me  
and it keeps me up at night  
I guess that means I really love you…_

 _If you ever left me that would be my first heartbreak_

 _[-]_

Chandler and I fell asleep in each other's arms and kept each other close. His hands rested on my swelling belly all night long as mine laid gently on top of them. It's gonna take getting used to the feel of wearing a ring, but it's worth it.

Unfortunately Chandler had to get to work for some office emergency. He tried to explain to his bosses that he couldn't come in today but none of them had any sympathy. The said that if he didn't come in he would be fired. That caught his attention quickly and he quickly rushed out the door.

Even though I was tired I missed the feeling of his arms around me. I missed him holding me close.

I eventually gave up trying to sleep, because it was a lost cause, and slowly made my way down to the coffee house. We really need to buy a house, or at least an apartment closer to the ground.

I enter the coffee house to see that Rachel is sitting on the couch reading the latest copy of Vogue. Her new obsession: models how are too skinny to be healthy.

"Hey, Rach," I say making my presence known. All I get is, is a small smile in response. "Rach, Chandler asked me to marry him." I say and she slaps her magazine down onto her lap.

"What?"

"Yea," I reply holding up my left hand to show off my new engagement ring. Rachel gasps and pulls my hand closer to her face to "examine" the ring.

"My god, Mon, it's beautiful!" She exclaims.

"I know!"

Rachel continues to drool over my new ring and I can't seem to wipe the smile off of my face. I'll have a baby in like month, a husband in a little over a year and a family. One sweet, amazing family.

I am pulled from my reverie when someone calls my name from the doors of the coffee shop. Rachel and I both whip our heads around to be faced by Richard. Of all people who had to show up today it had to be him.

 _AN: I am so incredibly sorry for the wait with this one. I really don't know how much longer, I'm really writing until my brain comes up with a good ending. Little spoiler alert the return of Richard won't be the only Ex that will be appearing. You guys all remember Maria, right? Please don't hate me for bringing Richard back._

 _TBC…_


	12. Love Me

My mind is racing with things I can say.

Richard is standing in the door way looking so happy to see me.

Even though it is clear I don't want to see him.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I ask incredulously.

I swear there is probably cold sweat dripping from my body. Most likely from fear and nervousness.

Richard laughs slightly and shoves his hands in his pockets, slowly making his way to the couch. "I actually came here to see you," he says.

For some reason that last statement makes me so angry. Maybe it's the way he said it, or the slight assumption that he thinks I have been waiting around for him to come to his senses.

I know that Chandler will flip when I tell him about this later. And I will be telling him about this later.

"You know, Mon, I'm gonna take off," Rachel says and bolts out of the coffee house.

I watch Rachel leave and I envy her. She isn't pregnant, she isn't engaged either. But at least she isn't in the position that I have been put in. The position of this stupid messed up love triangle.

I thought that Chandler and I were done with all of the drama when Maria left, but stuff happens.

"Look, Richard, I-"He cuts me off mid-sentence with the simple gesture of his hand.

"Mon, I made a mistake breaking up with you. That was the dumbest thing I have done since my divorce." He says and I swallow heavily, knowing what he is trying to say. "I have been thinking about you every single day, and I really hope that you have been too."

I haven't thought about him in almost a year. Possibly more than that.

"Richard, I haven't thought about you," I say honestly. "Because I have been preoccupied preparing to be a parent and a wife. So, if you think you're gonna get me back today, start fighting really, really hard."

Richard freezes and his face falls.

"Wait, you're engaged?" He asks. I simply nod and hold up my left hand for him to see the sparkling engagement ring.

His face falls even farther and even though I'm not very happy to see him, I feel pity for him.

"How can you be engaged?" He asks sadly. He looks as if I have betrayed him.

"Because I love someone else. And that someone makes my life complete. He's giving me things that you wouldn't." I stop to compose myself. "He's giving me everything. A baby, a marriage. And I love him so much more than I ever loved you, because I know that if we ever broke up he would let me be happy with the man that I love!" I nearly yell and Richard just stares at me.

"Monica," Richard whispers, shocked by my outbreak.

"Go, Richard," I whisper. "Leave."

"I'll leave but, you have to pick."

"What?"

"It's simple him or me." He says and he walks around to the front of the couch. Even though he notices the baby bump for the first time he chooses to ignore it. "And I'm sure he's great whoever he is… But Monica, baby… I love you. In that I pretend to like your music taste while you eat the last piece of cake kind of way. It's the unfortunate way that makes me want to hate you, love you. So pick _me_. Chose _me_. Love _me_."

I look down at my ring and contemplate what Richard is telling me. Two men, one decision. Even though there is no question as to who I will chose.

"Richard, where was all of this a year and a half ago?"

"I was still in denial about the whole thing," he replies. "I was still being stupid about the whole kids' issue." He continues and takes his eyes from my face to my stomach. "But I didn't expect you to just run off and get pregnant."

I am about to say something but he hurriedly speaks again.

"But now I am ready to have future with you and I will do anything to be with you. So please, Monica, please, tell me you don't love this other guy." Richard practically begs.

I don't say anything. All I do is I twist my ring around my finger and stare at it. I know if I don't say something soon Richard is going to assume that I will say yes. I don't want to say yes.

"Monica, please," he begs.

"You know what, Richard? This could have been your baby if you hadn't screwed up. If you had just accepted the fact that I am young and I still have the ability to have babies. So please don't think that I have been waiting for you because I haven't. I want a family and my fiancée is giving that to me." Richard looks away from me, almost ashamed as I continue. "So you know what? You are the reason you're hurting. You."

Suddenly Richard's lips are on mine.

It takes me a second process what is happening. He is attacking my lips almost possessively… it's disgusting.

I'm so used to Chandler kissing me that the thought of kissing someone else makes me want to vomit. Which is what I'm thinking about doing right now.

He takes his hand and rests it gently on my stomach, almost as if he is the father.

"Richard, stop." I say firmly once I pushed him off of me.

I touch my lips tentatively as if am trying to wipe the kiss away.

"I need to go," I say and grab my purse. I turn to leave but Richard grabs my shoulder.

He turns me around against my restraint. "Why are you fighting this?"

I clench my teeth in annoyance. "Because I don't love you."

[-]

I slam the door shut behind me once I get back to my apartment.

Richard was being unreasonable. He just assumed that I was going to through my engagement ring in the trash and run back into his arms.

I mean for the love of god this isn't a one of those romantic movies where boy says 'I love you' and girl immediately runs back to the boy. Geez.

"How'd it go?" I jump a little at the sound of Rachel's voice from the couch.

"Well let's see, he told me that he's ready to start a family with me and that he still loves me. He also gave me this big huge long speech about how I should pick him. So, I uh, left."

"Good for you. I mean shouldn't he have taken the hint that your pregnant and engaged?" Rachel asks me as if it's so obvious.

"You'd think!" I exclaim.

Rachel sighs and takes my hand from where she's sitting on the couch. "You gonna tell, Chandler?"

I nod. "I have to. I mean-"I am cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach. I grip my stomach with one hand as I squeeze the life out of Rachel's.

"Ow! Mon!" Rachel exclaims after the storm passed. "What was that?"

It's only moments later when wetness spreads throughout my pants. I know what it is in the exact moment that it happens. My water broke.

"Rach, call Chandler. M-my water just broke." I reply as calmly as I can.

 _AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry_ for the delay with this. I've started school so I have been quite busy. But don't worry updates will come quicker now that I have my motivation back. And by the way I'm the type of person that once I start something I have to finish it. So once I stop writing fan-fiction, which I don't see happening anytime soon, I will finish off all of my stories.

 _Thank you so much for all of your support._

 _TBC…_

~Liv


	13. Blood Bones Pain

_AN: Hello little friends, just to let you know you might not like me after this chapter ;)_

 _Also the POV is going to be changing thought the chapter. It's going to alternate between Rachel and Chandler's POV._

 _[-]_

 _Chandler's POV_

I hate my stupid boss. He forced me away from my finance to a meeting that I don't need to be at. I honestly haven't been paying much attention. Preoccupation is a pain sometimes.

I love her.

Everything about her.

"The numbers in other departments have been consistent, but ours have been dropping drastically."

I can vaguely hear my boss talking.

"So we have had to make some cut backs."

That catches my attention.

"If your name is on the following list I would just like to apologize."

I swallow down the lump in my throat as my boss begins to read names off a list.

"Mina Wates, Brandon Naymes, Chandler Bing…"

My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach when I hear my name. How the hell am I going to support my family? How am I going to take care of Monica and my daughter?

Crap. We're gonna be one of those couples who live in a trailer park.

I see my former colleagues rise from their seats, but I stay rooted to my chair.

I just lost my job and I am about to be a father. Monica is going to hate me.

"Bing, are you ok?" My boss asks walking up to me.

I wipe my face with my hand and then slam it down hard onto the long conference table.

"Bing, I know you're upset…"

"Upset?" I cut him off. "My fiancée is about to have my baby, so I kind of have the right to be upset." I say and gather my things, making a beeline for the door.

"Bing," My boss… former boss calls out. "Great working with you."

I sigh and tuck my head to my chest. Making my way back to my soon to be former office.

[-]

Rachel's POV

"Pick up the phone, Chandler. Pick up the phone, Chandler." I chant quietly into the phone as I pace the corridor of the maternity unit.

"Dang." I say in a quiet whisper when I get the answering machine. "Hey, Chandler, it's Rachel. Look you need to get down to the hospital. Monica's water broke and she's in labor. I will kill you of you don't show up. Ok, bye."

I hang up and slowly make my way back into Monica's room.

I hear that the doctor is in her room so I wait outside, checking my phone for the one hundredth time in two minutes.

I am practically praying that Chandler got my message. Because Monica is not going to have this baby without him.

The door to the hospital room opens and Dr. Harris walks out.

"How is she?" I ask.

"It's going to be a long process. She's only dilated once centimeter. I would like you to keep an eye on her, though. Her contractions are very strong and she's not very far along yet." Dr. Harris says and I nod understandingly.

The doctor walks over to the nurses' station and fills something out on Monica's chart. I cautiously walk into Monica's room.

"So, I called Chandler, but I didn't get any response." I say, shutting the door behind me.

"Well. Try. Again." She sheaths through gritted teeth.

"Mon," I try.

"Try again!" She yells.

"Ok, geez." I say and reach for my phone. "This should be fun…" I mutter beneath my breath.

[-]

Chandler's POV

I slam my office door behind me- I guess it's my former office door. Either way it doesn't matter I still lost my job. All because they needed to make a few cut backs because _they_ weren't making enough money.

Three years ago I was their best employee now I' m just that guy they knew that got fired.

I used to be that one person that everyone at who looked forward to seeing.

I _used_ to be that guy.

The loud and obnoxious ring of the phone angers me even more than I already am.

I hear the office answering a machine go after a few rings so I just stand, slightly sitting on the desk as I listen to the message.

 _"Chandler, for the love of god pick up your freaking phone. Monica is in labor. She's only dilated one centimeter so you still have time… But Chandler please, please, please get here fast. Anyway Monica's having a contraction so I have to go."_

There is clearly heavy breathing in the background and my brain switches gear. From work to Monica 

New objective: Get to the hospital quickly.

I bolt from my office and dodge the many peoples that are in the hallway. I don't even bother to mutter an 'excuse me'. I'm pretty sure I knocked over at least five people in my haste.

Its moments when I'm in a hurry to get a cab that makes me hate New York.

Hundreds of people are looking for one thing, a bright yellow vehicle.

"Screw it," I mutter. I immediately begin to run to the nearest subway in hopes that it will be faster.

It's not a very odd sight to see people running in the depths of New York. Over %75 of the people in New York on in a rush.

As I approach the subway something catches my eye.

 _Subway Closed_

Those words are the only thing that I can see. The only thing that I can read.

I can feel my heart shattering.

Walking would take too long. Taking a cab would take longer. But if I take a cab then I will have the energy to help Monica.

It's the lesser of two evils.

Hailing a cab, I dial Rachel's number.

[-]

Rachel's POV

My phone makes an annoying ring that makes Monica look at me annoyed.

"I'll be right back," I assure her.

I step out of my room and look down at my phone. Immediately recognizing the number as Chandler's.

"Chandler," I say once I have answered the phone. "Where. The. Hell. Are. You?"

 _"Rach, I'm in a cab. I'm on my way, just can you do me a favor?" He asks from the other line._

"Of course," I reply without second thought.

 _"Tell Monica, that I love her and that-"_

Suddenly a loud crashing noise comes from the other side. Someone, that I am pretty sure isn't Chandler screams "look out!" The sound of glass breaking follows. The sound of metal hitting metal.

"Chandler!" I almost yell into the phone "Chandler!" I yell again.

I know what happened, I know what my ears witnessed.

He was in a car crash.

[-]

Chandler's POV

Blood.

It's running down the side of my face.

Bones.

Ribs burn and my hand is twisted in a way it shouldn't be twisted.

Pain.

It's anything and everything I'm feeling.

Blood. Bones. Pain.

It's everything we need to survive. Even pain.

There is no sound, no voices… no sirens.

Only Monica's voice whispering… I love you, I love you… I love you.

I see nothing but her.

Her radiant smile, beautiful face. Loving expression.

It's her, it's always been her.

Even when I thought it was Maria, it was her.

But now she's fading away.

Her face slowly turns into a blinding light. But it's so inviting. So welcoming.

I must now say goodbye to my old life and accept my fate.

 _AN: I told you, you might not like me._

 _I'm sorry for the delay again. Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews, there a huge motivation._

 _Right now I'm supposed to be writing a short story for English but I decided to do this. Besides I can't think of any ideas. I might just use one of my one-shots and edit it into my short story. The trouble is finding the right one. I suck a writing anyway so what does it matter?_

 _TBC…_

 _~Liv_


	14. I Won't Forget

I walked into the bright light that was so inviting, so welcoming. It's a big cliché I know, but it was my only option. My safest option.

However they always say there is someone to greet you on the other side. Someone who has previously died is going to greet you past the bright light. And it's usually someone that you love or loved.

I always assumed this moment would come when I was old and I had actually experienced life. I thought that I would be after I had everything with Monica.

But the universe works in ways that none of us understand.

When it decides our time is up; our time is up.

My eyes adjust to my surroundings as I come to.

It's not really what I imagined.

I always imagined it to be a white a room with no end or escape. Instead it's my favorite place in the world. The middle of Central Perk. Except it's completely empty and there is nobody within a country mile.

Except one.

Maria.

She's different though. Her hair is now brown instead of blond. Her once blue eyes have turned grey and her body is skinnier.

All in all, she looks beautiful. But not as beautiful as Monica was.

"Chandler," she finally says. "You can't be here."

"Why not? What more does the universe want from me?"

"It's not what the universe wants from you. It's what Monica wants from you," she says softly but firmly. "And what Monica wants, is for your heart to be beating."

She's right.

I hate that.

"Maria, how did _you_ get here?" I ask her, curious why we are both in the same afterlife.

She sighs. "It was a week after we broke up when I was diagnosed with a stage 4 brain tumor. I knew something was wrong before we broke up. My twin sister is a neurosurgeon, I knew. I died four months later. Monica would have been about six months pregnant by that point." I can tell that she is fighting back tears. She doesn't deserve this.

"Maria-"

"Let me finish," she insists. "Chandler, if you decide to stay here, you'll only get moments with the people you love. You and Monica will be in the same place at the same time, and all you'll get is the feeling. No contact, no speaking, you're helpless."

I feel my heart break at the thought.

"Maria, this is ridiculous, this isn't actually happening." I state as-a-matter-of-fact.

She steps closer to me her hands coming to rest on my shoulders. "You'll miss everything. Your daughter's first word, first step, graduations, weddings." Tears of my own flood my eyes. "You'll miss Monica's life. She'll fall in love with someone else, have more kids, grand-kids. She'll forget about you."

Tears spill out of my eyes, but Maria doesn't stop.

"Then when she's old and the universe has taken its toll on her, she won't remember you. And she _won't_ love you."

I furiously run fingers through my hair.

"Hey," Maria comforts softly cupping my cheek in her hand. "Right now the paramedics are frantically trying to get your heart starting again. Help them, go back into the light."

"Maria-"

"No, you don't get to do this. I'm not going to watch your heart break like mine did. You have so much to look forward to. A baby, a marriage. The woman of your dreams." She smiles brushing the pad of her thumb against my cheek bone. "So, go, live your life. Be the man that has everything with woman he loves."

"You know Maria I did love you at one point. Just somewhere in there I feel in love with Monica." I say softly and she gives me a sad smile.

"I know, I know you did. I loved you, too. Maybe I never stopped. And I know I was a real jerk at times, but that's only because I loved you." She says sadly, tears of her own falling with mine.

"We were really lucky to have each other, even if it was for a short while." I smile lightly at her.

She pulls me into a hug. I feel her inhale against my body.

"I won't forget, Maria." I assure her. "I won't forget." I repeat more for myself more than for her.

She smiles against my shoulder. "I won't either."

As she pulls away from me she wipes her face of her tears. "Go, be with Monica," she instructs me.

That warm and inviting light appears once more and I make my way towards it. I stop halfway and look back to see Maria is smiling at me, sad and happy at the same time.

She's beautiful, stunning, and I was downright lucky to have her.

But I won the lottery with Monica.

[-]

Rachel's POV

Monica is gulping in for air. She grips the railing of her bed for support as a contraction hits her hard. I'm standing behind her griping her arms as rocks back and forth on her heels.

She's a real natural at this. The only time she has screamed was when I refused to call Chandler again.

I wish I knew where Chandler was. I wish I knew if he was OK.

"Oh God," she moans painfully as she collapses back against me. I take the wet washcloth and cleanse her sweaty forehead.

"Rachel," she whimpers.

"Honey, you're doing great," I assure her.

Her face is full of anguish. She is using everything she has to offer right now. But if someone can do this, it's Monica.

"Rach, do you know where Chandler is?" She asks still breathing heavily.

I make a face at that. I can't tell her that her fiancée has possibly been seriously injured. Can I?

"I'm sorry I don't," I lie terribly. Thankfully, she's in too much pain to catch up on anything.

Suddenly Dr. Harris walks in.

"How's everyone doing in here?" She asks happily. Possibly a little too happily.

Monica shoots her a death glance. "I'm in labor not in and art class."

Dr. Harris nods along with it as if nothing happened. Probably because she's had it before. She immediately goes over to the fetal monitor and checks Monica's contractions.

"You're doing well, Monica, you're at four centimeters."

"That's it!" She exclaims.

"We're at the baby's mercy here, there's nothing we can do." She states sympathetically and exits silently.

I look around the room awkwardly thinking of some excuse to get out and as Dr. Harris something.

"Hey, Mon, I'm gonna go get you some ice chips," I finally come up with. She just nods in response.

I look around the corridor frantically, trying to find Dr. Harris.

But something else catches my eye. Chandler's picture is on the bulletin board. I almost did recognize him at first. A scrape runs from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his chin. There is a large gash on his forehead that has obviously lost a lot of blood.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" A nurse asks me.

"Um, do you know why this man's photo is on the bulletin board?"

"That's the John Doe from the ER. Do you know him?"

"Yea, my best friend is having his baby."

 _AN: Hey guys! Quick update. Can we have a celebratory moment please?_ Anyway thank you all so much for the reviews. Let's keep it up.

I'm really sorry to say this but I have so many ideas for stories in my head right now. Like literally my mind is about to explode from creativity.

Anyway. TBC…

~Liv


	15. And You're Making Your Head Whirl

I ran back in to Monica's room where she is waiting, dilated at least five centimeters.

"Where's the ice chips?" Monica asks as I enter. I pause my steps, for the first time realizing that I was too preoccupied to get the ice chips and look around without moving my head.

"I, uh, I left them at the…" I say and run back outside of the room thinking about what I am going to tell her.

As I walk down the hallway to get Monica's ice chips I feel shaky. My mind filled with the memory of Chandler's picture on the bulletin board. In the picture Chandler looked, so broken. So fragile. What ever happened to him must have been pretty bad.

I need to go see him! But then who will stay with Monica?

When I get back in to Monica's room I cautiously give her the ice chips and sit down. I'm can't stop thinking to myself "is he OK?" "What happened?" "How do I get out of here?"

I sit on the futon in the corner of the room and wait for Monica's next contraction. I hate seeing her in this much pain. But I can't even imagine the pain Chandler is facing right now.

I really need to get out of here, but I can't leave Monica here alone.

Phoebe.

Perfect.

"Hey, Mon?" I say, getting her attention. She looks over at me painfully and my heart breaks a little. "I'm gonna go call Chandler again."

Monica nods gratefully. I rise from my place on the futon and place a soft kiss on her forehead before walking out.

I rush out of Monica's room and rush to the waiting room where my three friends await the birth. Ross notices me first and jumps to his feet.

"Rach," he says anxiously, "did she have the baby?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Well then why aren't you in there?" Ross asks, annoyed with me now.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I need to talk to Pheebs, about something."

We step aside to where Joey or Ross won't be able to hear us.

"Phoebe, something happened to Chandler." I shoot a glance around us to make sure nobody is spying on us. "He was in a really bad a car accident and I don't think he's gonna be there for the birth. But someone needs to be with him as much as someone needs to be with Monica, so I really need you to watch after Monica for me."

She stays quiet for a long period of time trying to digest what I just said to her. "Ok," She says finally.

"Oh, and one more thing, you can't tell her that Chandler got in a car crash." I add before I walk over to the elevators.

I walk into the emergency room where very sick people are waiting to be treated.

"Can I help you find someone?" A nurse asks.

I look around the emergency room before I look at her. "Um, yea I'm looking for the John Doe. He was in a car accident."

"Ah, yes. Are you family?" She asks.

No. But I'm pretty damn close to it.

"Yes, I'm his sister. Rachel Bing, his name is Chandler Bing." I reply with a lie.

"Follow me."

I follow her through a long path of corridors and twists and turns.

When we arrived I almost cried looking at him through the window a nurse walked by.

A few minutes later a doctor came by and said: "Hi I'm Doctor. Thinning, are you the one who asked about the John Doe in room C205?"

I nodded and he started talking again, "he is not in a state of awareness yet but that is because he's unconscious. He has a pretty bad concussion, abdominal bleeding, and a pretty bad arm fracture."

"Oh my god." I say with my hand over my mouth.

The doctor looks at me sympathetically. "We have him scheduled for surgery in a few hours."

When we both enter I nearly collapse at the sight of him.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor says and exits the room.

I sit in a chair next to the bed, my lip quivering. I'm on the verge of tears but I keep in check for Chandler's sake.

"Chandler, you need be with us," I say shakily, "you're hurt and injured but Monica is having a baby. Your baby." I'm crying now.

"Chandler, you are one of my best friend's and, and..." I can't get my words out of my mouth "Why did this happen to you? Why can't you be here with Monica and the baby and the gang? Why did the crash happen when you were there? Why couldn't you have been there after the crash?" I sob into my hands.

"You're gonna be a daddy soon, Chandler, so I need you to hold on." I say as I shake the tears away. "Hold on, just hold on." I say and grasp his hand tightly in mine.

Suddenly all of the monitors that he is hooked up to start to set off an alarm. Five nurses and doctors fly into the room.

"He's crashing!" Dr. Thinning yells as he pumps Chandler's chest. "Get me the paddles!" He instructs the nurse who quickly hands him items from the crash cart.

Another nurse quickly extubates Chandler and gets him flat onto his back.

"Charge to 200!" The doctor exclaims before placing the paddles on Chandler's chest. "Clear!"

I feel so hopeless. All I can do is stand back and watch as the doctors and nurses frantically try to save Chandler's life.

Each time the doctor yells out 'clear' Chandler's body arches into an odd position. One that almost looks unnatural.

After countless tries the doctor yells out weakly for probably the last time. "Clear!"

[-]

Phoebe's POV.

"Ok, Monica, at your next contraction I want you to push." Dr. Harris instructs. I swear I've never seen another human being so scared in my life.

"No, I can't. Not until Chandler gets here." She pants.

I stroke some hair out of her face as I fight the urge to tell her the truth.

"Monica," the doctor says. "You've been in labor for almost twelve hours, I think it's safe to say he's not coming.

Monica looks up at me, distressed. "Honey, just think; in a few minutes you'll have beautiful baby girl and you'll be over joyed." I try pushing back some of Monica's hair in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no, this baby is just going to have to stay in until Chandler gets here. Now give me the discharge papers." Monica says. The doctor and I look at each other, helpless.

She is about to turn around and leave but my following words quickly stop her.

"Monica, this isn't you. You're competitive, you're driven… you're you. You wouldn't let the absence of your fiancée stop you from bringing a life into the world. You wouldn't stand back and watch your baby die as you wait for him. No, you would deliver the baby. And you would deliver it in less than three minutes." I rant and the doctor looks at me shocked.

"Ok," she says quietly. "Ok let's do this."

I look over at the doctor triumphantly. She nods, a smile fixed firmly on her face. She takes her place back at Monica's feet and I climb in behind her. Together we both hold her legs back as we prepare for the climax of the storm.

"Ok, ready… Push!" The doctor instructs.

Monica's face crinkles in concentration. I can feel her hands digging painfully into her thigh beneath mine. Her body shakes as she is trying to force her baby out of her.

"Stop, stop." The doctor instructs and Monica relaxes into me. "The baby's crowning," she tells us.

Now we wait. This processes is mostly made up of waiting. You know the movies and TV shows make it look like your water brakes and then in a couple hours you push once and out pops your baby. When in fact the process is long and painful.

"Ok, push." Dr. Harris instructs Monica.

Her body tenses up again and her back arches forward.

"Monica nothing is happening, you need to push harder." Dr. Harris says and I think I speak for both me and Monica. We want to kill her.

"That's. What. I'm. DOING!" Monica nearly shouts.

But she pushes harder anyway. She screams are muffled by the fact that she has forgotten to breathe.

"Stop pushing!" the doctor tells her. "The head is out. Just gonna clean it up a little bit." She tells us.

I can feel Monica's body shaking with tears so I step in. "You're doing great, Mon."

"Ok, you ready to push again?" The doctor asks.

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?" Monica snaps irritated.

Her body tenses once more. We pull legs back together and it's not long until a loud cry is heard.

"Congratulations, Mom," the doctor smiles widely as she places the still crying baby on Monica's chest. The cord still connected to her, the baby still filthy.

"Hello, baby girl," Monica says caressing the baby's cheek. "Oh, I wish your Daddy was here to see this." She says sadly. My elation turning into guilt.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asks.

Monica doesn't answer, she just nods.

"May I ask?"

"Destiny." She replies.

"Good, so well call her Destiny Geller." The doctor says, her smile still plastered onto her face.

"No Destiny Bing. Actually Destiny Clara Bing."

AN: Hey little ones. So I'm not quite ready to give up this story. I have a few more loose ends that need to be tied up so, we'll see.

Anyway TBC…

~Liv


	16. Death And All His Friends

_"The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then, there are the choices that matter. To love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To live or to die. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."_

 _-Derek Shepard_

Rachel's POV

I pace the surgical waiting room with my arms folded over my chest. Other peoples around me don't seem to care, probably worried about their own loved one. I get it.

When I was growing up my dad always told me stories about how he became attached to patients. Then they died on his operating table. He would be depressed for weeks. Then he always followed his stories with:

 _"It's ten times harder for the family."_

I never wanted to that family. But here I am. My family is on an operating table. They could die. And there is nothing I can do.

Chandler's heart never started again. The doctors say that if he flat lined again after this operation, that he would _not_ make it. They said his heart was too weak.

I'd rather not believe that. I'd like to believe that Chandler will come out of that operating room safe and sound.

He shouldn't even be in there. He should be holding his newborn baby girl. The baby girl that gave him everything.

I sit down in a seat close to me and look around at the others around me. All of them share the same expressions of distress and hope. I wish I knew what mine looked like.

I look over an elderly man who is sitting next to me. He is twisting his wedding band nervously as he catches my stare. I turn away, blushing.

"Who are you here for?" I hear him ask.

I snap my head back up and look over at him a lopsided smile spreading across my face. "My best friend. You?" I reply politely.

"My wife," he says, a loving smile spreading across his face as he thinks about his wife. "You know I have been married for over 40 years and I still get chills when I think about her."

My wonders away from Chandler for a moment and wonders off to Ross and I. Would we have that? Maybe.

"Say, has your friend in the operating room ever had that?" The elderly man asks and I swear I can hear my soul quake.

"Yea, his fiancé just had a baby," I say, the man listening to me politely, wearing a sympathetic expression. "And the way that he looks at her, you can feel the love." My eyes pool with tears.

"I'll keep your friend in my prayers," the man tells me. It may be a small sentiment but it still means something.

I nod gratefully at him as he smiles back at me.

I really hope God hears that man's prayer.

[-]

Phoebe's POV

Joey, Ross and I are standing outside of the nursery cooing over Destiny.

She looks like a spitting image of her father. His eyes, hair, nose, but with Monica's sweet little freckles. She's beautiful.

The little sign on her cradle says she was born on January, 29 1998 at 11:52 AM. Monica was in labor for almost a day and yet the only people who know where her fiancé is, is Rachel and I.

It was a few minutes before Monica gave birth that Rachel called me in a haze to tell me that Chandler was rushed into emergency surgery.

Rachel was a wreck. She wanted to be there for Monica but someone needed to be there for Chandler. I totally understand. If it were me I would have done the same thing.

Ross, however, is aggravated. Still.

When I ran out into the waiting room to announce that Monica had a baby, the first question Ross asked was:

Did Chandler ever show up?

So of course I replied with the typical your sister had a baby, be happy for her.

Now we are staring at the newest addition to the group. She may be small but she's beautiful.

"Do you think that she will know who Chandler is when he gets here?" Joey asks snapping me out of my reverie.

Ross scoffs. "You think I'm letting him near my sister's baby?" He asks incredulously.

I sigh, annoyed, "Ross, stop."

"No, seriously you think that he deserves to be near her?" Ross asked, his tone totally serious.

"YES!" I shout at him, getting the attention of the hospital staff and other peoples. "Ross if it weren't for Chandler, the baby right in front of you wouldn't even be here right now."

"Yea, but he didn't even care enough to come to her own birth," Ross points out and I clench my teeth so hard the muscles in my neck tighten.

"You want to know why he didn't show up." I ask him, my voice restrained.

"He doesn't deserve my time. He abandoned my sister," Ross says walking in the general direction of Monica's room.

"The universe put him through a windshield." I finally say and Ross stops dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" He asks turning around.

"He was in a car crash. According to Rachel his heart stopped and they rushed him into surgery. Their doing everything they can do to save his life right now. So if you'll excuse me I'll be with my friend who just had a baby."

Ross looks shell shocked. Like he was just told something that was life threatening.

Joey looks as if he has just been shot.

I am beginning to feel very guilty.

"Well has anyone told Monica?" Ross asks finally.

I shake my head 'no', tears clinging to the ends of my lashes.

A thick silence rises over the three of us, all contemplating our actions.

"We have to tell her," Ross finally says, saying what all of us were thinking.

Before I have a chance to say anything he turns around. "Ross, no, wait," I stop him.

"We have to approach this carefully. You can't just barge into her room and say 'hey guess what your fiancé could be dead!' We need to take baby steps. I'll go in explain the situation. We'll wait until she's settled down a little and then we'll take her to him."

Joey and Ross nod in agreement both of them on the brink of tears.

"Come here," I say and I pull the two men into a hug.

The sound of the phone ringing snaps me back into reality.

"Who is it?" Joey asks.

"Rachel."

I open my phone and hold it up to my ear. All I hear is sobbing coming from the other end. "Rachel?"

 _"He's ok, for now, he's ok." Rachel replies. Her loud deep sobs are signs that she isn't lying._

I let out a long sigh of relief. My eyes come up to meet Joey and Ross' worried ones. "He's gonna be ok."

[-]

Rachel's POV

I enter Chandler's room in the ICU where he is hooked up to all kinds of machines. A tube down his throat and his heart rate constantly being monitored. His bed is propped up on a 45 degree angle. His bandaged hands resting softly on the dingy white bed spread. His face covered in cuts and bruises. A long gash right above his eyebrow. A bandage is wrapped around his head keeping his always soft hair perked up.

The soft whistle of the ventilator keeping me positive. At least we know his lungs are inhaling and exhaling.

I am about to reach down and take his hand in mine when I realize that it is in a cast. In fact almost %90 of his body is in a cast.

He is pretty darn lucky.

"Miss?" The nurse calls out and I turn to look at her. "There is more family of that are here to see him, should I let them in?"

I turn to look at Chandler and then back at the nurse and nod at her lightly.

I walk over to Chandler's bed and I watch as his chest rises and falls. It nice to know.

The sound of a wheelchair makes me turn around. I'm surprised when I see Phoebe wheeling Monica into the room.

 _"Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."_

 ** _AN: I am really mean._**

 ** _So, my best friend (who I have known the whole less than 20 years I've been alive) has a new account on Fanfiction. She kinda stole my name... OnlyMondler2… right now we are working on a joint fic as her 'debut'. I am really looking forward to it. Anyway it would mean a lot to me if you guys went and followed her so that when she uploads the story we'll have some readers ready. Again her username is OnlyMondler2_**

 ** _You guys rock with reviews btw. I would just like to clear up that the reason I didn't tell Joey and Ross in the last chapter was because I figured Ross would have wanted to tell Monica. Then she would have wanted to put her labor on hold and check on Chandler. Just thought I would clear that up._**

 ** _And I would like to say that the monologue at the beginning and ends of these chapters was from Grey's Anatomy, and I don't own any of that. It all belongs to Shonda Rimes_**

 ** _Thanks to all the kind reviews…_**

 ** _~Liv_**


	17. I Just Got Him

AN: Funny story. so I realized when I went to go write there next chapter that part of my writing got lost when I copied a pasted so I added it in. Sorry for that btw

Phoebe's POV

I don't know anything about medicine except for Advil and Tylenol help with headaches. Other than that I am person who believes in natural treatments, such as oils, or burning plants. I really don't know anything when it comes it medical jargon.

But from what I hear from Ross, the "doctor" of the group, it that when a patient goes into multiple organ failure or MOF, the patient's death is slow and painful. He says that this can happen if a trauma has happened and more than one of the organs is involved.

And when Rachel told me about Chandler, the only thing running through my mind was Ross' words about that. And then I got a mental image of Chandler watching over us from heaven. I may have told Rachel what I was externally feeling, but internally I was doubting my instincts.

But now as I am approaching Monica's hospital room I was kind of wishing I just went with my internal instincts.

I really don't know what Monica's reaction is going to be. I'm not expecting it to be:  
"Oh yay my fiancée got into a car accident!"

I'm expecting it to be: "What?! No, you're lying!"

Either way, I have to just rip off the Band-Aid and tell her.

With hesitancy, I place a firm yet soft knock on her hospital room door.

I pray for help as I enter.

I swear I could see Monica's face fall as I entered.

"Hey," I whisper softly.

She just smiled in return.

"You look sad." I point out.

Her shoulders slump down and heavy sigh escapes her.

"He swore he would be here, Pheebs. He broke his promise. He broke it." She says tearfully, her lip quivering.

She shouldn't be feeling like this, she doesn't deserve it.

"I know, I know he did."

I try to read the look on her face, but the only thing I see is what I saw almost a year ago, when she was dealing with unrequited love.

"Mon, it will be ok." I say.

She looks up at me quizzically.

"It'll be ok, because you have a beautiful little girl. With eyes as deep as the sea, and hair as soft as clouds." I say, sliding into the bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "And you will have a marriage that will last an eternity." I say and give her a reassuring smile.

The moment is broken a moment later when my phone begins to ring.

The caller I.D says Rachel and I swear all of the blood drains from my face. What if Chandler flat lined again or worse they had to take him back into surgery?

I am contemplating not answering. I really don't want Monica finding out over the phone. She needs to hear it in words, from someone she trusts with her life. Unfortunately, the perfect fit for the job is lying in a hospital room in the ICU.

"Who is it?" Monica asks, snapping me from reverie.

"It's Rachel, but I'm not going to answer it." My hands are shaking nervously, and my hands break out in sweat.

"Phoebe, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and bring my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Chandler was in a car accident."

My hand drops back into my lap and I force myself to look at Monica. "He was rushed into emergency surgery, and I don't know much else."

She looks angry. Not sad, shocked, totally panicking. Angry. She looks angry.

"You've been lying to me?" She asks, looking past me instead of at me.

"We trying to help you. If had known… we couldn't tell you. We couldn't." I try to explain. The words seem like they are enough, but they're not. We lied to a laboring Mother, that's all that can be said.

"You are really lucky he didn't die," She sounds totally pissed off. "Because if he had died, and you didn't tell me…I would never forgive myself for hating him not being here."

She hates him? Why on earth would she hate him? Sure, he missed his daughter's birth, but it's Chandler. He has a good excuse for everything, even for missing his daughter's birth.

"Monica, he's still in critical condition, he could still…" I don't even want to think about that. Losing Chandler would be one of the worst things that could ever happen to me.

"Take me to him."

Her words catch me by surprise, actually. I thought she wouldn't want to leave the comfort of the maternity ward.

"Mon…"

"Take me to him... NOW!" She yells, on the brink of tears.

I sigh in defeat, realizing I have no case.

[-]

Monica's POV

Who do they take me as? Somebody who is too fragile? To weak?

I am anything but that. I have survived my whole life with criticism from my mother. I survived more than year of unrequited love. Yet, somehow they think I'm weak.

I was having a baby, not having a heart transplant.

And the fact. The fact that Rachel felt the need to hide it from me and then tell Phoebe, makes me so furious that I just want to kill them. They broke my trust, and that is the hardest thing to get back.

They didn't give me the decency to know that my fiancée was seriously injured. That he would miss his baby's birth.

Not only is that unfair to him, it's unfair to me.

As if I wasn't scared enough about giving birth. I was scared to death that Chandler was lying in the bottom of a ditch dying.

No, he wasn't laying at the bottom of a ditch, he was lying under ton of twisted metal and broken glass.

He can't leave me, not now, not like this, but I don't know if I can see the light at the end of this tunnel.

But as Phoebe wheels me into Chandler's room everything seems to go pitch black.

I don't want to see what he looks like. I don't want to know what kind of pain he is in, because I know it will be bad.

As everything comes into focus, reality sets in.

Baby, Destiny.

Chandler, car accident.

And mixing those two chemicals just doesn't work.

Rachel is standing in the middle of the room looking at Phoebe confused. I guess my presence just doesn't make sense to her. It's not like I should be allowed to see my fiancée or anything.

"Guys?" I ask, not sure if they are still in the room. "Can you give me a minute?"

My eyes are focused on him. Everything around him is a blur. The beeping of the machines keeping him alive have turned to white noise. Then there is him, in a bed, bruised and broken.

Talking to a loved one who is in a coma has always been a cliché for me. It really doesn't feel fitting to me right now because no words can describe the pain in my heart, but neither do actions.

"Chandler…" I whisper sharply, hoping for his eyes to just snap open.

But they don't.

"Chandler, please open your eyes, please come back to me." I say, my hands reaching up to caress his cheek. "I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you.

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm not gonna get down on one knee, I'm not going to ask you a question," he says and pulls out a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "I love you Monica Geller, and I want to spend the rest of my life… with you."_

 _End-Flashback_

It hard to think that was only about two days ago when we decided we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. And now something has gotten in the way, but I think we will get through this. We have to.

I don't know what I am going to do if he doesn't survive. I just got him. He's not like Pete or Richard, he's different. He puts my happiness before his own. He's not like most guys that just want to be sexually satisfied, or just want a woman to do everything. He is like that dream guy, but he still has imperfections. He is the one that I have been dreaming of for a while, and I just got him.

Now he's lying in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machines, possibly dying.

He'll make it through this.

If he doesn't I don't know how I'll has been such a big part of my life that I don't know how to live without him.

I just have to hope and believe that he will be ok.

My blood runs cold and the color drains from my face as I hear the heart monitor alarm, and Chandler's heart stops.

 _AN: I think I need to change my username to the worst person to walk the planet. I am soooo sorry._

 _Anyway, I know that is a terrible place to stop but I have dance tomorrow and I need sleep._

 _Also, we are not out of the woods yet. I am still deciding whether or not to kill him off so let's not get our hopes up._


End file.
